


Silenced Voices, Screaming Souls

by HandsBruised



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asexuality, Homosexuality, M/M, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Silence, Tattoos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: Louis, vingt-trois ans, est le tatoueur “ officiel “ de la prison où il a encore six mois à faire pour actes révolutionnaires. Arrive Harry, dix-neuf ans, qui a pris vingt ans pour avoir tué son père abusif, et qui ne dit pas un seul mot.- J'écris cette nouvelle avant de corriger mon roman NaNoWriMo 2019, dans le but de me l'enlever de la tête. C'est de l'écriture détente, elle sera courte et pas tellement travaillée.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 55





	1. Note d'avant-lecture

Pour écrire cette histoire, je me suis inspiré à la fois de séries, films et documentaires se passant aux USA à diverses périodes, principalement The Shawshank Redemption, Orange is the New Black et Jeunes filles en prison, de romans dont Lettres de l’Intérieur de John Mardsen, d’articles divers, du témoignage de ma sœur qui a travaillé pendant six mois dans une prison française.

Les prisons françaises ont des fonctionnements très différents des prisons américaines, puisqu’il n’y a entre autres ni uniforme, ni réfectoire. La prison dans laquelle sont incarcérés les personnages de cette histoire ne correspond exactement ni au système américain, ni au système français, ni au merveilleux système scandinave – Pourquoi les scandinaves sont les meilleurs du monde je ne sais pas. C’est un mélange que j’ai créé et qui n’a pas pour but d’être exactement réaliste puisqu’il n’existe pas dans la réalité.

Les prisons sont des endroits horribles ou les personnes sont très mal traitées. Les conditions de détention vont de mauvaises à épouvantable et parce que l’on considère généralement que les personnes qui y sont l’ont « bien mérité », on ne fait pas grand-chose pour arranger les conditions des détenu.es.

Cela étant dit, même si cette histoire se passe en prison, mon but n’était pas spécialement d’écrire quelque chose de politique sur le sujet. Malgré tout, ce sujet comme les autres traités ici peuvent choquer, ou être difficile à lire. Cette histoire va faire mention de (TW, Spoilers) Violences physiques, psychologiques et sexuelles, meurtre – mais dans ce que je prévois, assez peu comparé à ce que j’ai pu écrire avant (Ah ah ah.)

Au final, malgré le sujet et en comptant que je ne vais pas complètement dériver sur autre chose, ça devrait être une histoire sombre, mais plutôt douce, et j’espère qu’elle vous plaira.


	2. Introduction

“ Within the sound of silence

In restless dreams I walked alone

No one dared

Disturb the sound, of silence ”

Silenced Voices

Weaponized Fears

Mured Bodies

Crushed Hopes

Inner Violence

Screaming Souls

“ Hear my words that I might teach you

Take my arms that I might reach you ”


	3. Chapitre un - Douche froide

_Attention, ce chapitre a un TW mention de violences sexuelles._

Je racle la surface visqueuse du savon avec l’ongle, jusqu’à découvrir une partie immaculée sous les traces de crasse, jusqu’à voir la couleur violette et dense, et en la respirant, sous les produits chimiques et à travers l’odeur d’humidité fongueuse ambiante, le parfum de la lavande. Pas assez fort pour évoquer plus que quelques brins frais éparpillés sur une table, mais ensuite je me savonne partout et l’odeur monte, m’entoure et me laisse partir, rouler dans des champs couleur d’améthyste.

La tête sous le jet tiède, je m’imagine sous une cascade qui n’existe pas, quelque part entre les champs de lavande que j’ai invoqués à partir des trois buissons de mon enfance et une piscine à reflux d’un hôtel que j’ai oublié. Je me déplace sur la carte mentale que j’ai dessinée, j’imagine que la chaleur est celle d’un corps, que quelqu’un m’enlace parce que ça fait trop longtemps, depuis que Liam s’est fait virer pour rapports inappropriés avec un détenu, que personne ne m’a enlacé.

C’était moi le détenu, on faisait ça un peu n’importe où, on aurait dû faire attention de ne pas se faire choper mais on était trop fébriles, on avait trop besoin d’amour, moi parce que je suis ici, lui parce que dès qu’il retire son uniforme, c’est probablement un abruti et il se sentait seul.

Ce n’était peut-être pas un abruti mais ce n’est certainement pas ici que je vais changer mes profonds sentiments anti-police, anti-gouvernement, anti tout ce qui se propose de résoudre la violence par la violence, la peur par la violence, n’importe quoi par la violence. Je peux coucher avec un surveillant de la prison ou je suis détenu, je peux l’enlacer longuement et lui murmurer des trucs, je peux rêver de lui, répondre à ses je t’aime et lui promettre que si je l’avais rencontré dehors je l’aurais aimé aussi,

Et puis tout oublier quand il se fait virer parce que ACAB cependant et merde, on a tous besoin d’amour, je n’y peux rien.

L’eau s’arrête alors que j’ai encore de la mousse plein les oreilles, je tire plusieurs fois sur le cordon métallique et un filet d’eau ridicule me coule dans le cou. Je détourne la tête, le garde qui surveille les douches hausse les épaules, l’air de dire Tu Sais Bien et oui, je sais bien, j’ai qu’à attendre que le débit revienne, il n’y peut rien lui. En attendant, je regarde autour de moi.

Aurélien est debout appuyé contre le mur, il fume par la seule petite fenêtre, celle qui ne suffit pas à aérer la salle de douche. Il a les doigts mouillés et il essaye d’empêcher sa clope de se déliter. Dans la stalle suivante, Sélim s’étire comme s’il faisait du Tai Chi, dans celle d’après Idriss se savonne énergiquement le visage. Les autres se lavent avec l’air fatigué, bavarde, tirent sur les cordons et grognent en attendant que la pression revienne De l’autre côté, dans la dernière stalle au fond juste après la mienne, Olivier et sa bande s’en sont pris au petit nouveau, le dernier arrivé de notre quartier qui découvre les douches pour la première fois.

C’est toujours comme ça, ça ne vaut pas la peine de s’interposer. Je croise son regard paniqué et détourne la tête. J’ai envie de lui dire que c’est juste un mauvais moment à passer, presque un rite initiatique. Un genre de défi qu’Olivier s’est peut-être fixé en arrivant en prison, qu’il allait coincer un par un tous les nouveaux dans les douches. T’es pas gay ? T’inquiètes, moi non plus.

Les gardes ne disent jamais rien. Ne voient jamais rien, de toute façon, ils ont des yeux à double foyer comme les lunettes, ils peuvent choisir de se focaliser sur l’avant ou l’arrière de la scène, d’ignorer le reste. La pression revient un peu, je me rince mais sans vraiment y penser, continue d’observer. Ils l’ont tourné, je ne vois plus son visage mais j’entends comme un bruit de fond de sons mélangés, ses gémissements et les grognements d’Olivier, et sur le visage des deux autres qui attendent leurs tours, un désir, une faim sur le point d’être assouvi, un plaisir d’anticipation.

Je continue à faire couler l’eau, à rester sous la chaleur et dans l’odeur de lavande, le regard fixe sur leurs deux corps emboités, sur les mains d’Olivier sur le ventre de l’autre, sur leurs jambes. J’écoute les bruits à travers l’eau. Ça me manque. Faire l’amour, ça me manque, être tenu, être désiré, la chaleur, la douceur, l’autre. Ça me manque tellement.

Puis Olivier se retire et un des deux autres prend sa place. Il regarde autour de lui, croise mon regard. Il m’adresse un signe de tête qui veut dire : Viens.

Ça ne dure qu’un instant. Une seconde entière ou je pense, Oh. Venir, je peux venir, je pourrais être contre ce corps moi aussi dans ce corps comme s’il était fait d’une matière chaude et réactive mais dépourvu d’âme et de sensations, comme s’il n’y avait pas une personne qui allait avec. Une seconde entière ou je pense accepter, ou je ressens ce qu’ils ressentent, ou j’ai envie, moi aussi.

Ou j’ai envie de participer à un viol, parce que je suis en manque de cul.

Et puis c’est comme si l’eau devenait glaciale, je me détourne d’un coup, fait un pas hors de la douche. Je n’arrive plus à sentir l’odeur de lavande, à voir le monde entourés de vapeurs qui en cachent les contours. Je tremble un peu en récupérant ma serviette au crochet, j’ai mal au cœur.

Qu’est-ce qui m’a pris qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Je l’ai vraiment pensé, vraiment désiré ou ce n’était qu’une pensée parasite atroce ?

Qu’est ce qui est en train de m’arriver ?

Je me bouche les oreilles, je hurle à l’intérieur de mon crâne pour ne pas entendre les autres sons, je ne le supporte plus je veux que ça s’arrête, mais je n’arrive pas à me retourner à leur dire qu’ils sont atroces, monstrueux, qu’il faut qu’ils arrêtent. Je n’arrive pas à protéger qui que ce soit et je me dégoute. Ce que la prison est en train de faire de moi me dégoute.

Ça fait un an et demi que je suis ici. Mon avocat avait parié qu’au bout de six mois on me proposerait une remise de peine, mais j’ai beau m’être comporté de façon à peu près exemplaire – un peu de contrebande, un peu de drogue mais pas de disputes et JUSQU’ICI pas de viol en réunion ou d’horreur de ce genre ou… - on m’a quand même laissé tout le temps de ma peine. Si tout se passe normalement, je sortirais dans six mois. Deux ans pour avoir investi un local de fachos et y avoir mené un siège, sans foutre le feu ni blesser ou retenu personne, ça fait beaucoup, quand même. Mon avocat tient à préciser que si j’avais bien voulu cesser d’utiliser les termes « local de fachos » pour décrire l’Élysée, j’aurais pris moins longtemps, mais tant pis.

Enfin bref. Je suis rentré en prison avec mes Doc Martens, mes idéaux et ma non-violence, et je me suis retrouvé aussi sec confronté à tout ce qu’il y avait de pire et maintenant, après un an et demi, et six mois sans contact physique, je suis prêt à devenir un violeur. Super, on adore. J’ai pas du tout envie de mourir là, j’ai pas du tout envie de m’auto vomir, de me mettre à chialer non plus. Je me frotte fort le visage dans ma serviette rêche, tout mon visage devient rouge, ça empêche de voir que je suis au bord des larmes. Je ne veux pas. Pas être ça, pas devenir ça. 

Le garde met son holà tardif, lance un vague « lâchez-le » suivi d’un « on y va maintenant » et au moins, si tu étais comme moi si tu pensais que tu pouvais toujours te fier à l’autorité pour te protéger, je suis désolé et j’espère que la chute n’est pas fatale.

On retourne à nos cellules à divers stades d’habillement, qui en caleçon et tee-shirt propres, qui la serviette sur les hanches, qui paradant à poil. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller à retourner aussi sec dans mes rêveries, dans le coin de ma tête capable de générer des mondes imaginaires et d’éviter la réalité. Il ne faut pas que j’y aille, pas tout de suite, il faut que je réfléchisse, que je réalise. Un an et demi que je vis dans ma tête pour ne jamais affronter la réalité, je ne veux pas que ce soit trop tard. Encore six mois à tirer, je veux qu’il reste quelque chose de moi en sortant.

Je suis incapable de penser à autre chose jusqu’au soir. A chaque fois que mon esprit essaye de s’échapper, je le force à rester et à continuer à réfléchir. A décortiquer, à essayer de comprendre. Comment on passe d’un révolutionnaire qui veut tout remettre en question, même si c’est maladroitement, avec des idéaux branlants et des erreurs douloureuses, à ça.

Quand ils éteignent les lumières pour la nuit, les bras croisés derrière ma tête à fixer le plafond trop proche, je n’ai pas encore décidé d’agir. J’ai trop peur de rentrer dans une guerre, de prendre du temps en plus et ça me fait mal de me rendre compte que je ne suis plus prêt à souffrir autant qu’avant pour des idées ou la justice, mais c’est comme ça.

Mais je ne deviendrais pas ce qu’ils essayent de faire de moi,

Je sortirais d’ici en étant resté moi-même,

En ayant fait quelque chose de bien,

En ayant changé les choses pour quelqu’un.


	4. Concerto

En prison j’ai perdu conscience du temps. J’ai eu besoin de le quantifier, de tracer les jours sur quelque chose, mur papier ou peau, pour le sentir s’écouler. J’ai lu sur le sujet, dans la bibliothèque. Sur le rythme des gens lorsqu’ils n’ont plus à se plier à celui de la société, ou au soleil. Les gamers, les scandinaves au soleil de minuit. Vous saviez que le rythme le plus adapté au corps humain est d’une journée de vingt-huit heures environ, soit une semaine de six jours ? J’ai toujours voulu vivre dans une ville qui ne s’arrêtait pas la nuit. J’ai toujours rêvé d’aller au Japon, de passer dans un konbini à trois heures du matin, juste comme ça, pour ressentir ce que ça fait. Je pense que ça a un gout de liberté qu’on ne s’imagine pas. Le gout des choses qui n’était pas vraiment interdites, et on ne le savait pas.

Je ne savais jamais quel jour on était, en arrivant en Prison. Pour les heures, ça allait tellement tout est réglé et compartimenté, mais les jours sont identiques. Pas de week-end, pas de lundi matin, pas de jeudi soir. C’est pour ça que j’ai ouvert le salon de tatouage. De toute façon, tout ce que l’on fait en prison, c’est pour ne pas devenir fou.

Ce n’est pas arrivé par hasard. Ce n’était pas genre, je me suis fait un tatouage moi-même et un autre mec l’a vu et je lui en fait un et petit à petit… Non. Pas du tout. Je n’avais jamais tatoué de ma vie, j’y pensais de temps en temps avant d’arriver en prison.

J’imaginais la tête de ma mère si je lui mentionnais vaguement l’idée et je la repoussais loin dans ma tête. Louis, tu veux devenir… Tatoueur ? Pourtant je sais qu’elle m’aurait soutenu. Qu’elle m’aurait dit d’être le meilleur, se serait démené pour trouver une formation sérieuse, bla bla bla… Et ça aurait été trop. Ça n’aurait pas été ce que je voulais, et bref, je n’ai rien dit.

Et puis en prison, après dix jours j’ai eu besoin d’un projet. J’ai décidé que ça serait celui-là, parce que c’était romanesque, parce que je n’aurais pas d’autres occasions de le faire. Et je me suis lancé, aussi sérieusement que si j’avais été en train de préparer un plan de dissertation. Ou quand comment pourquoi. Comment réunir le matériel, ou s’installer, pour qui, contre quoi. Maintenant j’ai un carnet de rendez-vous, et un Moleskine encore, que j’ai reçu en payement d’un tatouage. Le tatouage est un art, l’art doit être gratuit, chacun apporte la compensation qu’il peut. Sachets de chips, sachets de weed, crédit téléphonique, compensation sexuelle, protection, un grand sweat-shirt adidas vert que j’adore.

Tout ça pour dire, maintenant je sais toujours quel jour on est. C’est pour ça qu’au petit déjeuner, quand mon voisin me file un coup de coude pour me faire redresser la tête de mon toast à rien, c’est pour me dire « Regarde, ils sont arrivés ». Parce qu’on est mercredi, et que le mercredi, c’est le jour des enfants.

Et par enfants, je ne veux pas dire que les mômes des détenus viennent leur rendre visite. Je veux dire que c’est le jour des arrivés. Le mardi soir c’est les départs, le mercredi matin c’est les arrivés. Les nouveaux détenus sont un peu comme des mômes. Beaucoup sont à peine majeurs, d’ailleurs. Il y a un turn-over incroyable dans cette prison. Les mecs en attente de jugement ou d’assignation définitive passent tous par ici. Ça veut dire qu’on se tape un nombre fou de dealer à la petite semaine et de manifestants qui ont soi-disant jeté un pavé, qui arrive un mercredi en panique ou fou de rage ou refermé, et qui sont déjà repartis le mardi suivant. C’est un peu un pari entre nous, informel parce qu’on n’a pas spécialement envie de parier sur les chances de sortie c’est trop déprimant, de qui va rester.

Ils sont cinq, ce jour-là. Deux que je suis sûr d’avoir déjà vu et qui font des signes à d’autres détenus en mode Nous Revoilà C’est Reparti Yeahhh, deux autres avec l’air profondément dégouté qui dévisagent les gardes avec la tête des gens sûr de leurs droits qui ont des envies de procès contre le système carcéral qui n’aboutiront évidemment à rien du tout, et un dernier qui se tient à l’écart, trop bien habillé pour les lieux et avec une expression neutre de photo d’identité et des cernes à les prendre comme hamac.

Aucun ne sera là mardi prochain, je ne parie pas mon sweat-shirt mais c’est tout comme. Ni Jogging un et deux, ni chemise trois et quatre, et certainement pas pull en cachemire numéro cinq. 

Tous les mondes les regardent de haut en bas, c’est l’activité du mercredi. Le garde les passe en revue, demande son nom à Jogging Un, lui enlève ses menottes, demande son nom à jogging 2, lui enlève ses menottes, demande son nom à chemise 3. Ça commence à fuser depuis le réfectoire, des vannes et des menaces. A la table à côté de la mienne, Zayn lance :

\- Hey le gosse de riche ! C’est quoi ta pointure ? 

Il porte des converses montantes blanches. Il les regarde, regarde le type, regarde ailleurs, l’air complètement nase, genre je-suis-tellement-au-delà -de-la-fatigue-mec. Et il ne répond rien.

Quand le garde lui demande son nom, il ne répond rien non plus.

Quand le garde répète, il montre le badge sur sa poitrine. Le garde soupire, genre pas-aujourd’hui-sérieux-c’est-bon-là, lui enlève ses menottes. Les quatre autres ont déjà été accueillis à des tables, lui reste immobile près de l’entrée, un moment, un long moment ou Zayn lui crie de venir, jusqu’à qu’à pas très lents, il s’approche et s’assoit.

J’observe l’arrière de son crâne. C’est toujours un évènement, une nouvelle personne, même quand il y en a cinq par semaine. Tout est un évènement quand si peu arrive. Il est habillé tout en noir à part les chaussures, le genre mes-parents-sont-si-riches-ça-me-déprime-trop. Zayn est encore à lui parler de ses chaussures mais je ne l’entends pas lui répondre.

Et puis ça part d’un coup. Zayn se penche pour attraper sa chaussure, l’autre le repousse, Zayn est un petit violent donc il lui met une tape, genre, pas son poing dans la gueule, juste une tape comme les pères de merde mettent à leur gosse de dix ans et là,

L’autre se lève, le balance par terre et le fracasse comme s’il allait le tuer.

Ça fait une holà dans tout le réfectoire, Zayn hurle des insultes issues de la catégorie Maladie mentale et Handicap de son répertoire, le nouveau lui casse le nez sans même changer d’expression, à peine les sourcils froncés et la bouche fermée en une ligne fine, les lèvres rentrées entre les dents.

Le garde n’arrive pas à les arrêter seul, il appelle des renforts et quand ils arrivent enfin à les séparer, Zayn est complètement sonné et reste par terre un moment. L’autre se fait emmener en isolement même pas cinq minutes après être arrivé. Mon voisin commente, l’air philosophe :

\- C’est une façon claire de s’imposer.

Et moi d’ajouter :

\- Ça va être difficile à battre, comme record. 

-

Je n’en ai pas tout de suite quelque chose à faire. Au début, je m’en fiche, puis il se passe ce truc et après, je suis fixé sur lui.

J’ai souvent des crushs, en prison. Quand je suis arrivé, après une semaine le temps de m’habituer à ma nouvelle vie, à accepter autant que je le pouvais ce qui était en train de se passer, j’en ai eu un pour un caïd quelconque, une version adulte des bad-boys de mon lycée. Heureusement pour moi, il a été libéré avant que ça ne puisse tourner mal pour moi. Il y a plein de sexe ici, mais des histoires d’amour, c’est plus dangereux.

Parce qu’officiellement y a que des hétéros et de l’entraide et qu’une prison c’est trop petit une cellule c’est trop fermé il n’y a pas la place d’aimer vraiment. Un cœur brisé c’est trop fragile, personne ne va prendre un risque comme ça.

Moi j’ai des crushs, en silence, en regards. Des hommes et des garçons comme moi, des mecs qui viennent s’allonger sur mon lit le temps que je leur tatoue des trucs dans le dos ou sur les bras, et parfois, des longs regards échangés au travers du réfectoire, des frôlements dans les couloirs, une reconnaissance, l’un voit l’autre et l’autre lui rend son regard, 

Des amours féroces et silencieux comme des fleurs qui éclosent et pourrissent en accéléré.

Et puis lui, à cause de ce truc qui arrive et qui me réveille, qui me secoue et ce truc, c’est un samedi soir.

Les week-end, les intervenants se reposent et il y a moins d’activités. Le pire c’est l’été, les deux mois de vacances scolaires ou il n’y a plus rien à faire mais le week-end déjà, il n’y a plus que la salle commune et la bibliothèque.

Samedi soir, je passe la serpillière dans le couloir d’isolement. Par hasard, parce qu’on m’a dit de le faire, sans rien chercher. Elles ne servent pas très souvent ces cellules, la directrice de la prison parle parfois de les supprimer. Ou plutôt, elles servent rarement de punition. Les quatre premières sont occupées par des détenus qui se feraient probablement démolir voir tuer s’ils restaient avec les autres. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais généralement ça veut dire : Pédophile. La majorité des détenus ont des gosses, les pédophiles se font casser la gueule de façon répétée.

Je préfère ne pas y penser. La prison c’est déjà une punition – même si ce n’est pas censé être prévu pour ça – donc on ne devrait pas se faire casser la gueule en plus. Mais en même temps… Enfin bref. Je ne suis pas venu philosopher sur le système carcéral, je suis contre l’existence même de la prison, et pas parce que j’y suis, j’étais déjà contre avant.

Toujours est-il qu’alors que je suis encore à trois portes de la sienne et que j’ai de toute façon complètement oublié son existence, sa voix filtre par-dessous.

Une voix claire et nébuleuse à la fois, aigue et douce, qui chante quelque chose sans paroles. Mais qui ne fredonne pas. Je ne sais pas comment ça s’appelle, une chanson qui ferait juste Ah Ah Ah… Ah oh ah oh Oh bref. Un air d’opéra ? C’est peut-être ça, il chante un air d’opéra. J’avance avec ma serpillière, suivant le rythme. Il chante tout bas, je ne crois pas qu’on l’entende depuis les autres cellules. Mais moi je l’entends. Je n’entends que lui.

Je reste un moment face à la porte fermée, à écouter. Je ne veux pas l’interrompre. Je suis sûr que je reconnais la chanson, mais je ne veux pas le couper dans son élan alors j’attends qu’il termine, sauf qu’il en commence aussitôt une autre et que je n’ai pas des heures devant moi. Je toque légèrement, il se tait aussitôt. J’hésite. Je dis :

\- Je vais ouvrir le passe-plat.

Aucun bruit. J’ouvre le passe plat, regarde à travers. Il est assis par terre en face de la porte, une jambe tendue et l’autre plié, le coude posé dessus. Il me regarde aussi.

\- Salut.

Silence.

\- C’était beau, ce que tu chantais. C’était quoi ?

Silence.

\- Comment tu t’appelles ?

Yeux au ciel.

\- Tu pourrais me l’écrire.

Sourire involontaire qui disparait aussitôt. Il jette un œil autour de lui, l’air de dire, avec quoi. Je cherche dans ma poche, trouve un crayon minuscule et un morceau de papier sans importance. Je les pose sur le passe plat, il ne fait aucun mouvement.

\- Je te les lance ?

Soupir, haussement d’épaule. Je les lance, il se penche et les ramasse. Puis après un moment, il gribouille quelque chose, met le crayon dans sa poche et plie le papier en deux puis en quatre puis en huit. Ça fait craquer tout son corps quand il se met debout et je l’observe en train de s’étirer, épaules coudes et poignets, hanches genoux et chevilles, nuque qui craque si fort que ça me fait frissonner. Il lance le papier à travers le passe plat, il tombe de l’autre côté. Je me penche pour le ramasser, ça fait un BONG sourd et quand je me redresse, il a refermé le passe plat.

Et moi, bêtement :

\- Salut, alors.

J’ai trop trainé, je garde le papier dans ma poche sans l’ouvrir tout de suite. Je termine mon passage de serpillière, rejoint le réfectoire. J’attends d’être sur ma couchette, avec les lumières éteintes si tôt et trop de temps à me retourner, pour le sortir de ma poche, le déplier et le lire.

Mais dessus, il n’y a pas écrit son prénom. Il y a écrit : 

« Concerto pour une voix – Saint Preux. »

Le nom de la chanson.


	5. Comme un oiseau

Il finit par sortir de sa cellule solitaire, je l’attends. Au petit déjeuner, je guette. J’ai peur de ne jamais le revoir. Ce genre d’incident conduit rarement à plus de quelques jours de punition, mais lui y reste tout une semaine. Il revient le mardi soir, le soir ou tous les transferts sont partis et où il ne reste que nous, les assignés à résidence. Si tu es toujours là après une semaine, tu sais que tu ne bougeras plus alors installe toi. Six mois, deux ans, dix ans… Les détenus à vie sont ailleurs, dans une prison plus grande, plus agréable. Mais quand même, entre mes deux ans et les vingt-cinq de Zayn, il y a une différence énorme, quand bien même il n’en ferait que dix au final.

Il apparait entre les tables, le nouveau. Portant d’autres fringues impeccables et chères et ce n’est pas une autre idée, on n’est pas tous en jogging parce qu’on était habillé comme ça dans la vraie vie, on est tous identique parce qu’il y a déjà tellement de danger, tu veux vraiment devoir protéger tes fringues préférées en supplément ? Enfin, c’est toi qui vois.

Le diner est presque terminé, on lui donne quand même un plateau tiédasse, et il cherche ou s’asseoir. Je lui fais signe, il m’ignore, jette un œil à Zayn de l’autre côté qui parait prêt à repartir pour un tour s’il s’approche, viens s’asseoir à l’autre bout de ma table sans me regarder. Je suis en train de rouler une cigarette, je m’approche quand j’ai fini.

\- Salut.

Il hoche la tête. Ça veut dire, Salut aussi. Je vais apprendre à décrypter chacun de ses gestes, à entendre les mots derrière ses silences, les intentions dans ses regards. Pas encore. Pour l’instant, j’entends à peine, des morceaux de murmures. Un jour ses gestes seront comme s’il criait à mon oreille. 

\- Tu fumes ?

_Non._

\- Je m’appelle Louis.

_Cool._

\- T’es là pour longtemps ?

Silence. Il repose sa fourchette, c’est très degeulasse pour lui. 

\- Mange au moins le yaourt. Tu vas avoir faim, sinon.

Il me regarde, l’air de dire « T’es ma mère ? » mais il prend son yaourt, l’arrose de sucre en poudre et le mange. La nourriture est franchement mauvaise, mais un yaourt en pot, même acheté le moins cher possible, c’est difficile à rater.

\- Est-ce que tu ne peux pas parler, ou tu ne veux pas ?

Il lève deux doigts.  _La deuxième option._

Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher, je n’ai pas encore pris le réflexe. Ça me viendra bien avant de pouvoir comprendre ce qu’il dit mais sur le moment, je demande par réflexe :

\- Pourquoi ?

Comme s’il allait pouvoir me donner une réponse, comme s’il allait en avoir envie. Je me sens con immédiatement, il me regarde comme si j’étais vraiment un abruti, le visage fixe et les yeux qui clignent lentement l’air de penser Ce mec est un Abruti. Je rougis, il sourit, hausse les épaules en réponse, l’air de dire :

_C’est la vie._

Je change de sujet pendant qu’il finit son yaourt :

\- Tu as vu ta cellule ? Tu sais avec qui tu es ?

_Non_ .

\- Comme on est mardi soir, si tu ne restes pas longtemps tu seras peut-être dans une cellule vide. Avec de nouveaux arrivants demain. C’est une prison de transition, il y a des départs tous les mardis et des arrivants tous les mercredis. 

_Non._

Il dit non au milieu de ma phrase, mais je ne sais pas à quoi il fait référence. Je ne demande pas parce qu’il se lève déjà sans rien ajouter et mon petit cœur de quatorze ans à envie de demander, je t’emmerde, dis le si je t’emmerde, t’as qu’à me faire un fuck je comprendrais hein, on n’a pas autant besoin des mots que ça pour communiquer.

Et moi, bêtement comme la dernière fois :

\- Tu chantes vraiment bien !

Et trois mecs de se tourner vers lui quand je dis ça, quelques remarques de fuser sur son passage, Zayn de lancer :

\- Il t’a chanté une berceuse, Tomlinson ?

Puis de se ramener à côté de moi parce que mine de rien, c’est un petit violent et un enfoiré mais ici, étrangement c’est mon pote, et de demander :

\- C’est un nom de code pour quoi ? Il suce vraiment bien, il gémit vraiment bien, il quoi, le muet ? Ou tu l’as vraiment entendu chanter ?

\- Ah, lâche-moi. Je suis con.

\- T’es très con.

Il me met une tape comme il a mis au nouveau, je le dégage doucement. Il ne faut pas l’énerver, pas lui donner d’idée. Pas lui parler de l’autre qui chantait, il irait l’emmerder jusqu’à l’entendre aussi, pour le principe. Il est chiant, il est violent et ici il s’emmerde. Mauvais mélange.

J’enquête ici et là pour avoir plus d’informations. Il n’est pas dans une cellule avec des courtes peines comme je pensais, il est avec deux mecs à qui je ne parle pas trop, Simon qui a pris dix ans pour je ne sais quelle magouille en col blanc, et Ahmed, qui est très vieux, là depuis très longtemps, et qui a tué plusieurs personnes.

Il s’appelle Styles. Il ne dit pas un mot là-bas non plus. Il ne sort pas beaucoup de la cellule. Il lit des livres et il est arrivé avec une impressionnante malle pleine de fringues. Des trucs d’homo, il dit et je demande, quoi des boas et des dentelles et Ahmed fronce les sourcils, ça plisse tout son front.

\- Je n’ai pas dit un costume de travesti. Non, des vêtements très chers. Précieux. Que des trucs que tu ne peux pas te payer toi, ni ici ni dehors, et moi non plus. 

\- En quoi c’est des fringues d’homo ?

Et lui, avec un reste rêveur au fond de l’œil sous la colère de façade, comme s’ils les avaient vues et soulevés, ces fringues, de dire :

\- Parce que les autres hommes ne savent pas ce qui est beau. Lui, il sait.

Je ne rétorque rien. Depuis mes quatorze ans, deux choses n’ont pas changées : Je porte les mêmes joggings avec veste assorties, même si j’ai un peu plus de gout pour les choisir qu’avant, et je suis toujours aussi irrémédiablement gay. Donc, bref. Ahmed n’a rien à m’apprendre de plus. On est jeudi, il était assis à un bout de table pour le petit déjeuner, le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Il a gardé un peu de l’aura du premier jour, l’aura de violence qui ne donne pas envie aux autres de venir l’emmerder et je n’ai pas osé non plus. Maintenant je le cherche. Je demande à la garde de permanence si son nom est sur une des activités, elle me dit que non. Il n’est pas dans la salle télévision. Il s’est peut-être évadé.

Ou alors il est dans la bibliothèque, assis par terre dans un recoin, en sweat-shirt à rayures, à se mordiller les doigts en lisant. Je toque contre le montant de la bibliothèque, il me regarde.

\- Je dérange ?

_Mmmh… Non._

\- Je peux venir ?

Roulement des yeux que je prends pour un  _Si tu veux_ mais qui pourrait aussi bien être  _Je ne suis pas en sucre hein_ . Je m’approche, m’assoit de l’autre côté. Je demande :

\- Tu ne veux pas parler, ou pas communiquer ?

Regard pensif. Un doigt levé. Pas parler.

\- Alors je peux te demander comment tu t’appelles ?

Il désigne son sweat-shirt avec l’air agacé, se rend compte que son badge est coincé à l’intérieur, farfouille dans son col pour tirer la lanière et le tend vers moi. Je lis.

\- Harry.

Il lève un pouce.  _Bravo, tu sais lire_ . Mais ce n’est que de l’agressivité de façade, ça se sent. C’est quelqu’un de gentil. Il faut juste l’apprivoiser.

Alors c’est ce que je fais. Au début c’est compliqué. Il est timide, il est comme un oiseau. Il n’a pas confiance, il craint le coup fourré, mais il se laisse faire plus vite que je n’aurais pensé. Il est comme un môme, il a besoin d’affection. Je le cherche, je le trouve toujours aux mêmes endroits, le coin de la bibliothèque, le coin de la salle télé, avec ses boites de jeux de société complètement défoncé, le coin de la table du réfectoire. Il aime bien les coins, il aime bien être caché. Quand je lui demande pourquoi, il sort mon mini crayon à papier de la poche de son slim et il écrit en marge du livre qu’il est en train de lire :

« Claustrophile ? »

Et ça nous fait rire tous les deux. Comme s’il m’avait entendu penser, tu dois te plaire ici dans ce cas. Il rit sans faire de bruit.

Généralement il m’écoute parler, raconter. Mon atelier de tatouage à moitié clandestin, les raisons de mon incarcération, ma vie d’avant et ma vie de maintenant. Quelque chose chez lui me pousse à parler, c’est peut-être juste sa façon d’écouter. Liam aussi me faisait parler sans rien faire, juste à être là avec ses bras mais je ne sais pas, je ne parlais pas des mêmes choses. Avec Liam je ne parlais que de rêves et de fantasmes et de choses qui n’existaient pas. D’après, d’ailleurs. De nous, après ailleurs, ça avait l’air de lui faire plaisir et finalement, ça n’existera jamais.

On passe de long moments ensembles, parce qu’il n’y a rien à faire d’autre. Il lit beaucoup, je dessine à côté de lui. Le lundi après-midi suivant, on est inscrit tous les deux à l’activité Yoga.

Il y a beaucoup d’activité en prison, de façon décousue, en fonction des intervenants qui vont en viennent. Certaines sont prises d’assaut, la plupart en fait, n’importe quoi pour tromper l’ennui, mais ce n’est jamais simple. On s’inscrit et puis le jour J, il n’y a pas assez de garde pour nous emmener à l’activité, ou pour la surveiller, ou c’est le jour des douches et comme ce n’est pas tous les jours, on ne les rate jamais, ou quelqu’un décide de venir nous rendre visite, ma sœur, ma mère ou un de mes amis de l’extérieur, alors finalement, on n’y va pas.

Mais ce jour-là, on s’y retrouve tous les deux. L’intervenante est du genre imperturbable, et elle n’essaye pas de nous vendre la béatitude de l’au-delà, alors j’aime bien. On s’étire, on fait vaguement des exercices, puis on s’allonge par terre les bras écartés et on respire par le ventre.

Harry est allongé à côté de moi. La salle est petite et on est beaucoup, Il effleure mon coude, se dégage, je bouge pour qu’il l’effleure encore. J’ai très envie de lui prendre la main, j’ai envie de le toucher. Ça fait un temps impossible que je n’ai pas touché quelqu’un et ça me manque tellement, ça me fait penser aux nourrissons qui se laissent mourir si on ne les prend pas assez dans les bras.

Je sais qu’il ne me reste que six mois à tenir, que j’ai fait le plus dur et que je devrais continuer à être courageux, mais je ne l’ai jamais été. Depuis le début, j’ai peur, je suis triste et je me sens seul. Liam, c’était surtout ça, peut être que ça, et Harry je n’arrive pas à savoir, c’est surement beaucoup de la même chose. Ahmed a raison sur les fringues, et dehors je n’aurais pas adressé la parole à un mec comme ça. On ne parle pas politique mais je suis sûr qu’il possède au moins un trench et les trenchs, c’est de droite.

Il tire sur la manche de mon sweat-shirt vert, la relâche, il fixe le plafond et je vois remonter l’angle de son sourire. On se chamaille sans avoir besoin de se regarder, on s’effleure comme si on ne savait pas, est-ce qu’on se bagarre sous la table ou est-ce que l’on se fait du pied.

Quand je vais pour saisir sa main, l’alarme se met à sonner et par habitude, les deux gardes qui nous surveille crient à l’unisson :

\- Tout le monde par terre !

Alors qu’on est déjà par terre. Grognements et soupirs divers, Harry bascule sur le ventre, le visage posé sur son bras replié. Il fouille dans sa poche, pose le crayon et une feuille de papier plié entre nous.

Je ne parle pas. Si je parle et que lui écrit, parfois j’ai l’impression que ça l’embête. C’est mieux quand je ne parle pas non plus, ça l’aide, je crois. Il pose plus facilement des questions, il fait des réponses plus longues parce qu’il ne se sent pas forcé de suivre le rythme rapide de la conversation parlée. Il écrit :

_Alors ? Yoga :) ou :( ?_

_ _Yoga °o°_ _

__

_Mickey ?_

__

_°o° = bâillement_

__

_Chiant ?_

__

_Non ça m’endort littéralement._

__

_Reste éveillé. Parle avec moi._

__

Je me secoue un peu. L’alarme continue à sonner au-dessus de nous, c’est détestable. Ça arrive à peu près deux ou trois fois par mois, dès que quelque chose ou quelque merde trop. J’hésite, le crayon minuscule presque disparu entre mes doigts. Il faut que je lui en trouve un mieux. Je suis sûr qu’il ne connait rien du tout à la contrebande d’ici.

__

Il veut parler, j’ai l’avantage, j’écris :

__

_Pourquoi t’es là ?_

__

_J’adore le yoga._

__

Ça te fait marrer, hein. Tu n’es pas obligé de me le dire mais tant que tu ne me cloues pas le bec avec un « je ne veux pas en parler », je ne vais pas comprendre et je vais continuer à poser la question, désolé.

__

Tu comptes faire du yoga ici pendant combien de temps ?

__

Il hésite. Il dessine une petite fleur sur le coin de la feuille, l’air pensif. Quoi, je dois compter les pétales ? Puis il écrit une réponse cachée derrière son poing mais l’alarme s’arrête en même temps et tout le monde se relève, lui avec.

__

\- L’activité est terminée ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Tout le monde retourne aux cellules ! Bloc A, on y va.

__

Le Bloc A, c’est celui d’Harry. Il m’adresse un signe de la main en partant, ça arrive trop vite pour que je réalise. On fait partir les détenus du groupe B, et je pense à me baisser pour ramasser notre feuille avant de partir avec le bloc C. Je la fourre dans ma poche sans la lire, pour ne pas qu’un garde me la prenne.

__

A centre de la fleur en train de perdre ses pétales, il a écrit le chiffre vingt. Pour être bien sûr que je ne me méprenne pas, il a dessiné un petit a à côté. Vingt ans.

__

Il a pris vingt ans. Mais qu’est ce qu’il a fait ?

__

__

__

__


	6. Armure et Aiguille

Je ne considère pas que mes actions aient été mauvaises. Celles qui m’ont conduites en prison. Illégales, oui, mais mauvaises ? Disons que, c’est débatable. Et si je les avais regrettés, si j’avais demandé pardon et dit que j’avais compris mon erreur, j’aurais surement pris moins longtemps, peut-être même un sursis. Au procès, les autres reculaient, disaient, « C’est pas moi j’ai pas voulu ça j’ai pas eu le choix » ils disaient « J’ai rien organisé rien préparé j’ai suivi le mouvement » ils disaient « j’étais jeune je suis jeune je ne sais pas j’ai été bête » et moi, je ne voulais pas lâcher.

C’était peut-être con, je n’ai jamais accordé une grande valeur à l’honneur et dans d’autres circonstances j’aurais peut-être tout fait pour échapper aux conséquences, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas jouer selon leurs règles. Mais j’étais en colère.

J’étais trop en colère pour faire autre chose que défendre ma vérité, que dire que j’avais bien eu raison de participer au siège et à l’incendie de l’Élysée, que c’était une guerre et qu’ils n’avaient pas le droit de prétendre autre chose, qu’ils étaient les premiers fautifs et que…

Enfin bref. J’ai rejoué le procès dans ma tête trop de fois, tout ce que j’ai dit et ce que j’aurais dû dire. Le fait est qu’en prison les règles changent.

Je pensais que tout le monde se prétendait innocent, mais non. Certains se ventent au point de peut-être mentir, mais la plupart assument, à demi-mots ou à cœur ouverts, et ici ça n’a plus d’importance. Deals ou violences, à part les pédophiles ou les tueurs d’enfants, c’est comme si les actions revenaient à zéro. Je sais qui de mes camarades de bloc a tué, a brutalisé, a violé et volé et dealé, et ça ne me fait pas grand-chose. Pas que je pense qu’on puisse tuer sa femme et être un mec sympa par ailleurs, quelle horreur. Mais qu’ici, entre ces murs qui empêchent de voir la lumière du dehors, ça ne peut pas avoir d’importance. Il n’y a pas la place, ça n’existe plus. Dehors, ça sera là à nouveau, mais pas pour le moment.

Alors même si ça me choque de savoir qu’Harry est là pour vingt ans, d’autant que je pense que ce n’est même pas son âge, ça m’intrigue plus que ça ne me pose problème.

Dès qu’ils ouvrent à nouveau nos cellules, je le cherche. Il n’est pas dans la bibliothèque ni dans la salle commune, je finis par faire un tour par sa cellule. Il y est. Seul, un bras replié sur le visage, mais pas endormi, il le soulève légèrement quand je toque et le repose aussitôt.

\- Je peux entrer ?

_Oui._

\- Ça va ?

_Normal._

\- Tu veux faire quelque chose ? Aller… Jouer aux cartes, ou…

_Non._

\- Discuter ?

Il retire à nouveau son bras, me regarde, hésite et le passe derrière sa tête. Je me fiche qu’il ne parle pas, je crois que ça lui plait. Ou que ça le rassure, ou je n’en sais rien. On peut discuter sans que tu ne parles, je commence à comprendre. Avec des gestes et un crayon, on peut y arriver.

Alors on discute. Même si c’est moi qui raconte le plus, il y a son rire au coin des lèvres et ses doigts qui caressent l’air. Il y a quelque chose que les mots ne sauraient pas dire qui se met à exister, lui et moi couchés sur son lit étroit, à raconter en mime en regards et en la croyance certaine que l’autre peut nous entendre et pas là même, nous comprendre.

A s’en faire crier dessus par un garde parce qu’on est devenus sourd au monde et que l’on n’a pas entendu la sonnerie du diner.

On y arrive ensemble, je croise des regards que je n’aime pas, j’aimerais lui dire de m’ignorer, de ne pas venir s’asseoir près de moi mais je ne peux pas, je n’ai pas la place je n’ai pas assez envie. Il se glisse à côté de moi sur le banc, il trifouille dans sa nourriture comme toujours. Il déteste tout ça, tous ces trucs immondes, ça se voit qu’il n’est pas habitué. Il trempe le pain sans gout dans son yaourt, je lui file le mien en échange de sa ratatouille. Je discute avec mon voisin de l’autre côté, Harry gratte le côté de ma cuisse avec son ongle. Je ne sais pas si c’est une caresse ou un moyen d’attirer mon attention mais ça me fait un drôle d’effet, comme un frisson.

\- Hey ?

Il écrit dans l’air comme s’il tenait un crayon invisible, je crois que ça veut dire :

_Je veux te parler._

\- Tu veux du papier ?

_Non._

\- Crayon ?

_Oui. Fini._

Ou perdu. Je ne sais pas s’il dit qu’il l’a fini ou perdu ou cassé, mais il n’y a plus de crayon. Je me sens vraiment bête parce que je n’en ai pas d’autres sur moi, d’habitude j’en ai toujours un et un carnet, mais je les aie posés avant d’aller à l’activité Yoga et je n’ai pas pensé à les reprendre depuis. Je demande autour de moi, Harry agrippe mon genou.

_Non, arrête. Pas important._

Mais je veux savoir ce qu’il a à me dire, et c’est trop tard. Je réunis un stylo bille mâchouillé et une enveloppe vide, il a l’air gêné et pendant un moment il gribouille des petites fleurs sur le bord, les sourcils froncés. Finalement il dessine un point d’interrogation et me regarde.

\- Tu as une question ?

Regard, gestes.  _Pourquoi tu es en prison ?_

\- Oh. Pourquoi je suis ici ?

_Mmh._

\- Injustice.

_Ah ouais ?_

\- J’ai participé à la révolution et je n’ai pas voulu dire que j’avais eu tort.

_T’es mignon._

C’est peut-être moi qui interprète. Son sourire en coin, son visage penché sur le côté à me regarder.

\- Et toi ?

Il garde cette expression, le coude sur la table et le menton dans la paume. Il passe son index libre sur son cou, lentement.

_Meurtre._

\- Ouais… Je m’en suis un peu douté. Quand tu as dit vingt ans.

Je ne sais pas s’ils nous écoutent, autour. Il y a toujours du bruit, même au-delà des conversations, un bruit de fond genre vieux chauffage, aération, bruit de machinerie. C’est ça qui rend le séjour en prison particulièrement difficile : Ce n’est pas comme être assigné à résidence dans un hôtel médiocre. L’été il fait une chaleur atroce, l’hiver on se les gèle de façon violente. C’est perpétuellement sale, perpétuellement bruyant. Il y a des détenus qui ne quittent jamais leur lit, il y en a qui se laissent mourir tout doucement, qui ne mange jamais. Il y a tellement de grèves de la faim que les gardes n’arrivent plus à les tenir à jour et qu’à moins d’être un prisonnier avec une grande couverture médiatique – et l’appui d’au moins une partie du public – ça ne sert absolument à rien.

\- C’était un accident ?

Ça tire de chaque côté de sa bouche, l’un puis l’autre comme s’il n’arrivait pas à se décider. J’ai eu le temps d’imaginer, depuis tout à l’heure, j’y ai pensé et puis plus. Mais il n’aurait pas pris autant pour un accident. Je ne veux pas demander qui et pourquoi, ça n’a pas d’importance pour les autres, mais lui si.

S’il a tué un gosse, ou si c’est un psychopathe qui découpe ses victimes ou si, je n’en sais rien, je ne pourrais pas continuer à lui parler. Ou peut-être que si justement, mais dans six mois ça me fera mal, ça me fera peur, ça sera peut-être trop tard, j’aurais trop absorbé cet air délétère et malfaisant aux dessins des gens comme lui, comme il est peut-être.

Il finit par faire non de la tête, ce n’était pas un accident ou pas tout à fait, mais ensuite je demande :

\- Tu parlais encore, à ce moment-là ?

_J’ai arrêté de parler à ce moment-là._

\- Tu n’as pas parlé pendant ton procès ?

_Non._

\- Pourquoi ?

Il essaye de décrire quelque chose. Il pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis caresse ses épaules et ses bras. Non, je ne comprends pas. Il écrit : Armure, puis Silence.

\- C’est pour te protéger ?

_Oui._

\- De quoi ?

_Pas devenir fou._

Et il sourit doucement. Sa lèvre tremble un peu, il la mord pour qu’elle cesse, instinctivement. Il ne parle pas et il sourit, il se comporte normalement, sans se la raconter ni trembler, parce que ce sont des armures et qu’il en a déjà une. Son silence, c’est ce qui le met à distance du monde, comme mes rêveries qui me font croire que je vis dans un monde inventé, la prison comme un épisode de jeu vidéo, comme un conte dont je suis le héros, comme Zayn se croit emperador d’un cartel comme Liam pensait vivre une histoire d’amour shakespearienne, chacun avec son histoire racontée pour ne pas trop regarder le monde, et lui,

Lui il vit dans un monde de silence pour ne pas se mettre à hurler pour ne plus en avoir

Besoin.

Le lendemain, il arrive dans ma cellule pendant que je suis en train de tatouer. Il recule en voyant l’homme assis, le bras tendu sur la table, et moi avec mes aiguilles et mes encres, mon petit matériel qualité marché noir. Je ne veux pas qu’il reparte, il dessine un cercle sur son poignet.

\- J’en ai pour encore une demi-heure, je pense. Une petite demi-heure.

Je reviendrais.

\- Tu peux rester.

Il n’a pas envie. Lui et l’homme se regardent un moment, un vague sourire de la part de mon client, alors Harry reste. Il est derrière moi, il regarde mes affaires et j’ai tout le temps envie de me retourner pour regarder ce qu’il fait, pour commenter ce qu’il touche, pour saisir son expression. On ne peut pas communiquer si je ne le regarde pas, alors je n’aime pas ça. Je ne suis pas assez passionné par le tatouage, pas assez bon encore pour pouvoir m’y perdre, j’ai du mal à rester concentré. J’ai juste envie que ça soit fini, et parler à Harry.

Peut-être m’asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui. Si les couloirs restent vides assez longtemps, l’embrasser. J’ai très envie de l’embrasser. On n’est pas du même bloc, du coup on ne prend pas nos douches en même temps, sinon ça aurait peut-être été différent. Si on avait nus côte à côte sous l’eau chaude, je l’aurais retenu quand tout le monde partait, dans le couloir je l’aurais tiré vers une pièce libre sur le chemin, un de ces placards à balais toujours là où l’on en a besoin, ou la laverie, l’endroit qui sent le meilleur de toute la prison.

Je ne me demande pas s’il aime les garçons, si je lui plais, ce genre de choses. Ça n’a pas d’importance, ce ne sont que des rêveries. Ça, et lui et moi sur mon lit. S’il veut de moi il me prendra, je n’ai jamais fait un seul premier pas, je suis trop timide. Mon ex disait qu’on pouvait m’agiter sous le nez une pancarte « Pécho moi », je continuais à penser que je n’avais aucune chance.

L’homme finit par redescendre la manche de son pull. Dans les salons ou j’ai été me faire tatouer, il y avait toute une cérémonie de fin, les produits et les crèmes et le film plastique et les conseils, mais il n’y a pas tout ça. Il m’a fait écrire la date de naissance de sa petite fille qui vient de naitre. Je préfère quand on me laisse faire des dessins, mais la plupart des détenus veulent soit des niaiseries à base de prénoms, dates et étoiles, soit des tatouages de gang et des lettres gothiques. J’aspire à quelque chose d’autre que je doute de jamais trouver ici.

Je range mes affaires, nettoie mes aiguilles à l’alcool et rejoins Harry sur le lit. Il est appuyé en arrière sur ses bras tendus, je me recroqueville à côté de lui. Il porte un sweat-shirt à rayures dans lequel je le vois souvent, alors qu’il a plein de fringues différentes. Il sourit à demi, il passe sa main sur le côté de mon visage et j’ai vraiment l’impression qu’il va m’embrasser mais quand je me tourne,

Il me tend mon carnet, avec écrit dessus :

_Tu veux savoir ?_

\- Savoir quoi ?

Il se pointe du doigt.  _Moi._

\- Ce que t’as fait, ce n’est pas toi.

_Oui et non._

\- Tu veux me raconter ?

Sourire.  _Même réponse_ .

Puis il montre la porte d’un signe de tête et on n’a pas le droit de les fermer dans la journée mais je le fais quand même. Quand je me retourne, il a retiré ses chaussures et il est allongé de tout son long sur ma couchette. A nouveau, je ne sais pas ce qu’il désire, il m’envoie des signaux que quelqu’un d’autre que moi comprendrait surement très bien, mais moi je n’y arrive pas, je ne suis pas convaincu. Quand je m’approche il ne bouge pas, m’accorde juste la place de m’asseoir sur le bord. Il pose la main sur mon genou, je mets la mienne par-dessus. Je me sens très étrange, comme très bête mais pas tout à fait. Comme au bord de quelque chose de trop grand pour moi, une vue immense à couper le souffle, un précipice, une œuvre d’art sublime. Quelque chose qui fait s’agrandir le regard. Je chuchote.

\- Ça va ?

_Moi oui. Toi ?_

\- Ça va.

_Le carnet, s’il te plait._

Je lui tends, il le pose sur ma cuisse pour écrire, je sens ses hanches contre mon dos, je vois les boucles de ses cheveux, penché sur moi pour écrire. J’ai envie de les toucher mais je me retiens. J’effleure son dos, son corps est comme un courant chaud qui me cherche, qui se tend vers moi quand je le frôle. Il redresse la tête, je me demande si c’est maintenant mais c’est seulement pour que je lise.

_Père._

\- Tu as tué ton père ?

_Oui._

J’entends la douceur de ma voix, celle que l’on garde pour les enfants ou les animaux sur le bord de la route. Celle qui dit que tout va bien se passer, que ça va aller. Celle qui dit qu’il n’y a pas de danger.

\- Est-ce que tu l’avais prévu ?

_Non._

\- Tu l’as attaqué, ou il t’a attaqué ?

_Deuxième proposition._

\- C’était de la légitime défense ?

_Non._

Puis il écrit :

_Au début oui._

Il ne m’explique pas pourquoi. Pas avec des mots, pas avec des gestes ni des regards. Je lui demande pourquoi, j’essaye de comprendre, si c’était une impulsion impossible à retenir et d’où elle venait, qu’est-ce qu’elle foutait ça, j’essaye de ne pas tout romantiser parce qu’après tout, c’est peut être juste un cinglé un enfoiré, un tueur, un gosse de riche drogué et manquant d’amour, qui s’est vengé sans bien savoir de quoi.

Mais peut-être pas peut être pas et quand je demande pourquoi, il porte la main à sa bouche et il se mord les phalanges, une par une et c’est peut-être une étape, un paier, dans tout ce que je comprends de lui sans qu’il ait besoin de parler mais je sais et il n’a pas besoin d’expliquer. Il l’a tué parce qu’il mourrait à petit feux et qu’il voulait survivre, et protéger sa mère et sa sœur, il l’a tué parce qu’il avait trop mal et qu’il ne méritait rien de plus.

Il l’a tué parce qu’incapable de s’arracher à son emprise, il l’a étouffé dans son sein. Il le refera cent fois et il ne regrette pas.

Il est comme un héros tragique, un anti-héros abimé, il est toutes ces choses pour mes yeux impressionnables, pour mon cœur battant.

Après, il s’endort un peu, la tête sur ma cuisse, les yeux lourds et voilés. 

Il revient le lendemain. L’un cherche toujours l’autre au travers des couloirs. Il me regarde dessiner, tatouer, il fait l’idiot et des grimaces, il me fait rire. Il m’écrit des lettres qui n’ont pas d’être adressé à quiconque d’autre qu’à lui-même, il écrit comme je suis sûr qu’il parle et c’est beau, beau.

Parfois je mentionne la chanson qu’il chantait en cellule d’isolement mais il ne réagit jamais à ça. Il ne veut pas chanter pour moi.

Un soir, quand le détenu avec lequel je partage ma cellule remonte du diner que l’on a écourté pour se retrouver un peu seul, Harry ouvre la boite dans laquelle je range mon matériel de tatouage et en sort une aiguille. Il me la montre.

_Tu me la prêtes ?_

\- Je te la donne.

Je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut en faire et je m’en fous. Il la range dans sa poche, me sourit et s’en va. Il a un sourire qui me protège des nuits trop noires, jusqu’au petit matin, quand je le retrouve.

Il me fait du bien.


	7. Koï

Chapitre Cinq :

Je ne ferais plus jamais le premier pas de ma vie.

J’ai toujours été avec des mecs plus entreprenants que moi. Plus âgés ou plus courageux ou je ne sais pas, c’est peut-être parce que je suis petit. Mais j’ai toujours été la personne qui se faisait draguer, embrasser, même si j’avais joué le jeu, si j’avais flirté aussi, ce n’était jamais moi qui passais la barrière, qui prenait le risque.

Littéralement, c’était la première fois que ça m’arrivait, avec Harry.

Et ça a été un désastre. Résultat, il ne me parle plus.

Il faut peut-être que j’arrête de dire parle. Il ne communique plus avec moi, il ne veut plus s’asseoir à côté de moi ni rien. Pire que tout, maintenant il reste constamment avec Niall, un mec gouailleur, magouilleur, bruyant, LOURD. Aucune idée de ce qu’il lui trouve.

Je pensais vraiment que tous les signes étaient là. Qu’il était juste timide, ou qu’il aimait la façon dont les choses se décantaient, il aimait l’attente avant et moi,

Je ne voulais pas que ça devienne étrange, je ne voulais pas qu’on passe ce moment ou si l’on ne s’est pas embrassé, c’est trop tard. Je crois à un certain timing.

Lundi soir, comme dans un rêve ou une romance un peu tragique, un film d’auteur avec une palette de couleurs froides et douces, je l’ai croisé dans la laverie. Comme un rendez-vous secret que ni l’un ni l’autre n’avions fixé, un hasard qui ressemble à une destinée. On n’avait rien à y faire, on y était arrivés au hasard, par des chemins empruntés en silence, la tête dans les nuages.

On pouvait faire ce qu’on voulait, les lumières bleutées des machines vacillantes autour de nous, on aurait pu danser dans la pièce parfumée, on aurait pu s’allonger sur le linge tiède et faire l’amour,

Il aurait pu se mettre à murmurer parce que c’est bien ce genre d’histoire que l’on écrit là, non ? La force de l’amour va bien lui redonner la parole à un moment, ou je me trompe ? Soyons sérieux.

Mais rien de tout ça. Pas de danse pas de sexe pas de miracle. Juste moi mal à l’aise, me balançant d’un pied sur l’autre, les mains croisées dans le dos comme un écolier de carte postale, cherchant un reste de courage, la langue entre les dents. Lui son souffle très calme, ses yeux fixes, appuyé contre la table ses mains de chaque côté, à plat.

Tu devais bien savoir que j’allais t’embrasser, non ?

Peut-être que j’ai déconné, que je me cherche des excuses. Je n’arrive pas à savoir. Je l’ai embrassé. Tendu vers lui les yeux déjà fermés, juste assez vite pour ne pas reculer, assez lentement pour lui laisser la place de le faire.

Son nez contre mon nez. Son souffle dans mon souffle. Quand nos lèvres se sont touchées, j’ai avancé la main sur sa taille, sous son tee-shirt et il m’a repoussé.

Mais pas assez fort, alors je n’ai pas compris tout de suite. En fait, il ne m’a pas physiquement repoussé. C’est juste que son corps s’est tendu et qu’il a appuyé ses mains pour que je parte mais je ne savais pas. Son corps figé et immobile, son silence, toute la peur qu’il y avait dans un petit espace fermé, je ne savais pas.

Quand je l’ai lâché il a reculé. Son visage ressemblait à un masque encore plus que d’habitude. Le visage de quelqu’un d’un peu endormi, perdu dans ses pensées, ni heureux ni triste. Il est parti et le lendemain quand j’ai voulu lui parler, il m’a ignoré.

Et maintenant, il traine avec Niall, et Niall arrive même à le faire rire et ça, c’est vraiment naze. Je n’avais pas besoin de ça. Ce n’était pas comme ça que c’était censé se passer. Dans ma tête, ce n’était pas le scénario que j’avais prévu.

Mais c’est peut-être mieux. Parce que dans six mois, il va se casser la gueule mon scénario. Je vais sortir de prison, Harry va y rester pour encore dix-neuf ans et demi, ou au minimum neuf ans et demi s’il sort juste à la fin de sa peine incompressible, et alors quoi ? Je ne vais pas l’attendre, je ne le connais même pas. On communique franchement bien, c’est vrai, mais il ne peut pas raconter vraiment, il ne peut pas tout me donner de lui d’une façon qui pourrait me donner envie de l’attendre. Pendant neuf ans. Alors que j’aurais récupéré ma vie.

Alors s’il veut se raccrocher à quelqu’un d’autre, je comprends. Mais il devrait peut-être choisir quelqu’un d’autre que Niall parce que Niall ne reste même pas jusqu’à la fin de ma peine, il sera parti dans deux mois. Avant Noel, l’enfoiré. 

Qu’est-ce que tu lui veux, hein ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? est-ce que tu m’en veux ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Je ne comprends pas mais peut être que tu pourrais m’expliquer ? Peut-être que ça suffirait.

Depuis quelques jours, au petit déjeuner Harry m’apportait des lettres. Sur des pages épaisses arrachées à un carnet couteux, il écrivait à propos de lui, des mots qui ne s’adressaient pas à moi spécialement, à personne au fond, comme tirés d’un journal intime, d’un roman presque. Des histoires du passé et des projections dans un avenir non lié à la prison, un avenir qu’il n’a plus mais qu’il imagine quand même. 

Je relis les lettres, glissées entre les lattes au-dessus de moi, affichées à mes yeux seuls ou à qui d’autre viendrait poser la tête sur mon oreiller. 

Je me demande combien de temps je dois attendre avant de passer à autre chose. Je me demande si ça sera rapide parce que ça n’a pas eu le temps d’avoir vraiment lieu.

Je me raconte une histoire, celle où j’ai fait les choses autrement, je me raconte mille histoires, c’est toujours la même, c’est un rêve dans lequel il fait bon vivre quand la vie s’est arrêté. Je reprends le cours silencieux de mes journées imaginées comme avant qu’il n’apparaisse, comme avant et après Liam, comme à chaque fois que tout était trop vide, qu’il fallait bien que je fasse semblant, que je remplisse les heures.

Et puis il revient comme s’il n’était jamais parti.

Il accompagne Niall qui veut ajouter une pauvre barre au tatouage qu’il a dans le dos. Je ne sais pas ce que ça représente, une unité de temps ou quelque chose, le nombre de mois qu’il a passé en prison ou le nombre de

Je suis tellement puéril.

Harry est venu aussi. Il porte le sweat-shirt noir trop serré que j’aime bien, il s’assoit par terre dans un coin, les bras croisés et quand je le regarder, il me sourit alors j’arrête de le regarder. Parce que je ne sais pas ce que son sourire veut dire et que je ne peux pas lui demander. Et ça m’énerve.

Quand j’ai terminé avec Niall, il pose le paquet de cigarettes qui correspond au paiement sur la table et s’en va. Il n’a pas arrêté de parler et je n’ai fait qu’hocher la tête, mais Harry ne le suit pas. A la place, il se pose sur la chaise.

Silence. Il fouille dans la poche de son slim, sort l’aiguille, la pose sur la table et la pousse vers moi.

_Merci._

Et moi, la gorge fermée et douloureuse :

\- Tu veux un tatouage ? 

_Non. Je peux avoir un stylo ?_

Je lui tends mon bloc note et un stylo, je me penche pour lire en même temps qu’il écrit parce que je ne peux pas attendre, mais comme d’habitude, il gribouille au lieu d’écrire. Comme s’il disait « Heu… Je… En fait… » et puis il écrit

_Louis._

Ça m’adoucit d’un coup. Qu’il dise mon nom. J’approche la main, il la prend et on ne s’était jamais tenu par la main, avant. Ses doigts sont immenses, chauds. Il soulève mes doigts, les tiens dans l’air un moment, puis il les porte à sa bouche et les embrasse et ça fait

Comme une vague vraiment, à l’intérieur, ça fait comme une vague qui soulève et coupe le souffle.

Il écrit encore, après, mes doigts posés sur ses jointures, effleurement au rythme de ses mouvements. Il tourne la feuille pour que je lise.

_Je t’aime bien._

Ouch. 

\- Mais pas comme ça ?

_Si._

Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire et je ne vais pas essayer de deviner.

\- D’accord.

_Compliqué._

\- J’imagine.

_Peur._

\- Tu as eu peur ?

_Oui._

\- De moi ?

_De la situation._

\- Que je te force ?

Il gribouille un moment sans trouver ses mots, puis avec un soupir il se recule, se penche et retire son sweat-shirt. Il est en tee-shirt blanc dessus, large, je vois ses clavicules, ses avants bras, la peau tendre et pâle à l’intérieur, du poignet au coude.

Et ses cheveux en bataille, qui retombe doucement comme des foutus plumes d’ailes d’ange

Et ses yeux

Et quand il me tends le sweat-shirt et qu’au niveau du cœur, je n’avais pas vu avec ses bras croisés, au niveau du cœur avec l’aiguille qu’il m’a emprunté,

Il a brodé deux carpes koï.

\- … C’est pour moi ?

_Oui._

\- Mais…

Il se passe la main dans les cheveux, récupère le carnet. Je regarde la broderie en détails, les minuscules fils rouges et blancs et argent. Comment il a fait ça ? Ou est-ce qu’il a trouvé du fil ici, et pourquoi il me donne son sweat, c omment il sait que je l’adore, et 

Il me tapote le bras avec le carnet. Je le prends pour lire.

_C’est juste que le sexe ce n’est pas trop mon truc._

Hein ? Je regarde alternativement le carnet et le sweat-shirt. Je ne comprends rien. Pourquoi il me donne ça, pourquoi il me dit ça. Il soupire, écrit à nouveau et cette fois ci il a l’air de trouver ses mots. Pendant qu’il écrit, j’enfile le sweat-shirt. Il est tiède. Je respire le col, ça sent à pleins nez son odeur. Puis je lis et pendant que je lis il m’observe, le pied sur le bord de la chaise et le menton sur le genou, les bras autour, anxieux.

_C’est juste que le sexe ce n’est pas trop mon truc. Alors quand tu en as voulu, je n’ai pas su quoi faire. Je t’aime bien. Ce sont des carpes koï. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que tu aimes les carpes koï. Koï veut dire affection je crois, ou gout, ou un truc comme ça, je trouvais que ça allait bien. Et puis je suis poisson. Comme signe. Je voulais te faire un cadeau. Je n’aime pas vraiment tout ce qui va autour du sexe mais ce n’est pas parce que je suis traumatisé et je n’ai pas du tout envie d’être convaincu non merci. Parfois j’ai envie et parfois ça me plait mais généralement non. J’aime bien parler avec toi, ça m’a manqué. Mais je pensais à toi parce que je brodais_ .

Je relis tout deux fois, parce que c’est confus et mélangé et beau et quand j’ai fini, quand je repose le papier il ne me regarde même plus, il se mordille les phalanges en fixant le vide. Je tapote son genou, il me fixe.

\- Merci. Pour le sweat-shirt. Et l’explication et… Okay. D’accord, cool. Enfin, pas cool, enfin, peu importe ? Je…

Ça le fait sourire. J’ai envie de l’embrasser, parce que la première fois ou je l’ai embrassé a été raté alors ne compte pas et si je l’embrassais ça serait la première fois. Et s’il ne m’avait pas écrit tout ça c’est ce que je ferais.

Mais on ne s’embrasse pas.

Il s’avance, appuie son front contre le mien. Il caresse les carpes sur mon cœur un moment et c’est étrangement tendre, silencieux et hors du temps, hors de tout.

On reste comme ça appuyé front contre front très longtemps, avec mon cœur qui bat à toute allure et quand il se redresse,

Il me manque très fort et trop vite.


	8. Muséographie

Je découvre tout ce qu’Harry est capable de faire dont je n’avais aucune idée. Il est à nouveau près de moi chaque jour, bien plus qu’avant. C’est très fort, et simple. Il est là où je suis, il est comme une lumière, une source de chaleur. Comme une peluche aussi, comme un chat, une habitude comme un antidépresseur, placebo ou pas. Il est là. Je dessine, je tatoue, je lis. A côté de moi il transforme des morceaux de papier en monceaux d’origamis minuscules, des grues, des dragons, des centaines d’oiseaux libres. Je lui fais ramener du beau papier, du vrai fil par le marché noir qui a plus l’habitude de transporter du shit et des portables, de la peinture. Dans notre coin de la bibliothèque, il déplace les livres sur l’étagère et il peint contre le mur, derrière.

Il crée un monde pour lui et moi

Il me donne à voir ce qu’il y a dans sa tête et j’ai l’impression d’être à l’intérieur d’un rêve, d’un univers merveilleux. Il parvient à tout transformer, avec ses mots et ses couleurs. Tu vas survivre, ici. Je ne lui dis pas, je ne veux pas parler du temps qu’il est sensé passé ici, surtout sans moi, mais il va y survivre. Même sans moi à qui raconter.

Un mardi, on va au musée.

C’est le grand projet de l’assistante du pôle culturel de la prison, elle envoie des lettres et passe des coups de téléphone, demande, convainc, supplie et organise depuis des mois, et ce mardi, on monte menottés dans un car pour aller au musée.

Harry est assis à côté de moi. Il n’a pas l’air spécialement heureux de sortir, il est plutôt morose ce matin et quand je lui demande ce qu’il y a, il me lance ce regard qui veut dire  _« Je ne vais pas pouvoir expliquer comme ça »._

\- Papier ?

_Hmmm._

\- Je peux peut-être t’aider…

_Ok._

Je sors le bloc. C’est moi qui le transporte, parce qu’il n’en a besoin qu’avec moi. Parce qu’il ne parle qu’à moi.

_On m’a volé la majorité de mes fringues._

\- Pardon ?

_Et ça me déprime._

\- Mais qui ? Pourquoi ?

_Je ne sais pas. Et, comme ça. Parce que, pourquoi pas._

C’est pour ça qu’il porte si souvent ce sweat-shirt rayé, parce qu’il n’a plus grand-chose. J’aurais pu le prédire, le prévenir dès le début, ses fringues étaient trop belles et trop chères, elles n’auraient jamais dû rentrer dans une prison. Et je ne pense pas pouvoir faire grand-chose, peut être en récupérer une ou deux, selon qui les a volées. Mais… Les gens n’aiment pas tellement Harry, ici. Certains l’aime bien, et le protège, mais la plupart ne peuvent pas le comprendre, alors il le tolère juste. C’est aussi pour ça que je ne le lâche jamais. Pour que personne ne vienne trop l’emmerder.

\- Je suis désolé. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

_Mmh. Merci. Je suis fatigué…_

Fatigué, déprimé, pas envie… Ça lui arrive aussi, souvent. Parfois il n’a plus envie d’histoires, de poésie et d’oiseaux de papier. Parfois quand je tatoue, il fait la sieste dans le lit du haut, des heures durant. Quand le car se met en marche, il se blottit contre moi et ferme les yeux.

J’aime que l’on ne s’embrasse pas. J’aime que l’on soit comme ça, platoniques, tendres, que l’on se repose l’un sur l’autre. Sans pour autant être juste ami. Je n’avais jamais eu ça avec personne et je trouve ça magnifique, comme relation. Magique. Différent.

Il dort contre moi toute l’heure de trajet.

On va voir une collection d’art dans un petit musée privé que la prison a fait privatiser pour nous. Les portes seront fermées et on pourra se balader sans être menottés. Jeanne, l’assistante du pôle culturel, donne des informations au micro depuis l’avant du bus, mais je pense que la plupart des détenus se fichent complètement de savoir ce que l’on va voir. Ce qui compte, c’est de voir autre chose. D’être ailleurs. D’être, comme libre, pendant un petit moment.

Harry me tient la main. On se retrouve à trente, groupés dans le hall d’un vieil hôtel particulier, à écouter des premières explications. Tout le monde est silencieux, regarde autour de lui sans rien dire. Après tant de temps à regarder les mêmes murs gris, les tapisseries, boiseries et planchers sont merveilleux à voir. Je ne savais pas que ce genre de beauté me manquait.

On parcourt deux petites salles, on observe de vieux meubles, des tableaux, des objets anciens. C’est sympa. Je sais que je suis privilégié et que pas mal de mecs du groupe n’ont même jamais dû aller dans un musée de leur vie, mais ça ne me passionne pas. Je m’imprègne de l’atmosphère des pièces, je n’écoute pas et quand je regarde Harry, il a carrément l’air de s’ennuyer. Quand le groupe se met en branle vers la première salle, Harry me tire dans l’autre sens.

On se retrouve seul. Il y a des sculptures dans cette salle. Il me tire derrière lui, regarde rapidement les tableaux dans la salle suivante, l’air de chercher quelque chose. Dans la salle suivante, il me tire jusqu’au une étagère ou sont exposés des pièces de vaisselle, qu’il regarde fixement. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il leur trouve. Franchement, tout ce qui se trouve dans ce musée est sympa, sans plus.

Je l’entends prendre une grande inspiration, près de moi.

\- Mon musée préférée est à Bogota, en Colombie. Le musée Botero. Botero n’a pas assez peint dans sa vie pour remplir un musée, alors il y a des tableaux d’autre peintres de la même époque ou de styles proches, pour comparer. Il y a un Chagall.

Sa voix est rauque, abimée par les mois de silence. Il me jette un regard, je le fixe complètement médusé et il regarde ailleurs, les joues rouges. Il se racle la gorge et reprend :

\- J’adore Chagall. C’est mon peintre préféré, avec Klimt. Et Vermeer, aussi. Et pleins de peintres japonais contemporains. Mais j’adore Chagall, je l’ai découvert dans un roman quand j’avais dix ans et j’ai demandé une lithographie pour Noël, de celui avec les mariés et le train à l’envers.

Je suis complètement bouche bée. Sa voix est rauque, il se masse la gorge est grimaçant mais sa voix est belle et moi j’ai envie de pleurer.

On n’est pas les seuls à s’être dispersés et d’autres arrivent derrière nous. Harry me tire ailleurs, on traverse une autre salle, monte un escalier, parcourt deux autres pièces et quand il me lâche sur un banc recouvert de tissu, dans une salle d’exposition vide, j’ai le souffle coupé. C’est moi qui ne peux plus rien dire. Il respire vite, il marche au hasard, se plante devant moi. Il secoue les bras, serre et desserre les poings comme si quelque chose physiquement l’oppressait. 

\- Ma mère m’emmenait tous les ans à la Biennale d’Art Contemporain. J’adore l’art contemporain. La plupart des gens ne comprennent pas, on ne leur a pas bien expliqué ce qu’était l’art, on leur a dit que c’était… Ça. Alors que ça…Ce n’est pas intéressant. L’art, ça doit faire ressentir.

Ila le souffle court. Il se masse encore la gorge puis il s’assoit à côté de moi et pendant un moment, il regarde le sol et moi je le regarde. Il a parlé. Il m’a parlé. J’ai entendu sa voix. Il me regarde, me fait un signe et je comprends qu’il ne parlera plus, que ce n’était pas un recommencement mais une parenthèse hors du temps.

_Je ne peux pas plus, je suis désolé._

\- Non… C’était… Merci…

Je suis encore dans un état second. Je cherche sa main, la serre dans la mienne. Je crois que je tremble. J’ai envie de pleurer.

Il encercle mon cou de sa main immense, me tire à lui et m’embrasse. 

Tu veux me tuer tu vas me tuer, je ne pouvais déjà plus respirer.

On s’embrasse au milieu des peintures qui ne nous plaisent pas, on ferme les yeux pour s’embrasser dans le ciel avec le train, dans la trame dorée du baiser, dans la vue de Delft.

On s’embrasse debout enlacés dans la pièce, ses mains sur mon dos et ma nuque, sa voix résonnait encore en moi. Il n’a pas dit mon nom, il ne m’a rien dit d’important. Il m’a parlé de peinture et c’était plus lui que tout ce qu’il aurait pu dire d’autre. C’était merveilleux. C’était parfait.

On s’embrasse jusqu’à qu’on nous sépare.


	9. Tu crois en l'amour ?

On s’allonge. L’un contre l’autre dans mon lit ou le sien, et quand on nous déloge, sur le sol de la bibliothèque, derrière un des canapés défoncés de la salle télé, et quand on parvient à s’y glisser, dans le coin chaud de la laverie. On ne peut pas dormir tous les deux alors que c’est tout ce que l’on voudrait, donc on vole des moments dans la journée pour ça. Pour être l’un contre l’autre, emmêlés avec un naturel que des années d’intimité ne donneraient pas. Chevilles et poignets enlacées, ma tête contre son cœur ou son bras enroulé autour de ma taille, front contre front ou tempe contre épaule, des murmures et des silences, des bruits dans la chaleur, je frotte mes ongles contre ses vêtements, il prend les billes de plastique des cordons de mon sweat dans sa bouche et les sucent comme des bonbons. Il m’excite à chaque fois qu’il porte quelque chose à sa bouche et il le fait tout le temps, il se mord les doigts et dans la cour, il partage mes cigarettes et ça me donne envie de lui d’une façon dont j’ignorais l’existence.

Il me donne envie d’être couché sous lui, dans la vague vermillon de sa chaleur, qu’il m’enserre, qu’il rentre dans mon corps, qu’il s’immisce en moi et me remplisse, je veux juste tout, rien qui ne fasse sens. Je veux être accepté, aimé et possédé, je veux me lier à quelqu’un pour ne plus jamais être seul et pourtant je ne voulais plus vouloir ça, plus jamais, je voulais me suffire à moi-même mais je n’y arrive pas.

On dort, on parle. On s’invente un langage des signes à nous parce qu’on n’a pas moyen d’apprendre celui qui existe déjà. Il n’a pas parlé depuis le musée, il ne m’a pas embrassé non plus. Parfois je le surprends à me regarder et je peux voir, comme l’envers d’une broderie, comme des fils emmêlés à reconnaitre les couleurs sans percevoir le motif, un questionnement à mon encontre et je me demande

Ce qu’il se demande

S’il a peur de moi envie de moi confiance en moi 

S’il m’aime ou si simplement,

Il ne sait pas. 

Un matin, juste après le petit déjeuner, on parvient à se glisser dans la laverie. On s’allonge dans notre coin, là où le bruit des machines ressemble à une mélopée, là où l’odeur de lessive est enivrante et la chaleur à son comble. Il est couché sur moi, le menton sur ses poignets croisés, il m’écrase un peu mais j’aime bien. Je le coiffe du bout des doigts. Il écrit de travers, appuyé sur mon épaule, puis il lève le bloc au-dessus de ma tête pour que je puisse lire.

_Tu crois en l’amour ?_

\- Non, je n’y crois pas.

Ses yeux sont humides. Si je pouvais le prendre en photo, avec un de ces appareils qui rendent si palpable le grain de la peau, on ne verrait que ses yeux. Leur lumière, leur couleur. Brillants et lisses comme des billes couleur écume de mer. Qu’est-ce que tu es beau.

_Développe._

\- J’y ai cru. Pendant longtemps, mais plus maintenant. Et je sais que ça donne l’impression que je suis aigri, mais ce n’est pas ça. J’ai eu… Des histoires d’amour. Une, en particulier. Qui était belle, et laide, et complexe et simple et tout à la fois. Je l’ai construite, je l’ai détruite, je l’ai réparé et j’ai recommencé mais à la fin… Ce n’était toujours pas ce que l’amour est censé être, ou ce que je comprends de ce que c’est censé être, à écouter les gens parler d’amour. Alors, cette histoire aussi s’est terminée.

_Quand tu es allé en Prison ?_

\- Non… Heureusement, non. Ça aurait été de la faute de la Prison. Ça s’est terminé parce que… Je voulais quelque chose qui n’existe pas. Et j’avais déjà mis tellement sur une même personne, tellement de temps et d’amour mais surtout de besoin, qu’il fallait que je reprenne à zéro. Pas avec quelqu’un d’autre, avec moi-même. Que je reprenne mes désirs et mes besoins, que je comprenne et accepte que je n’allais jamais avoir cette chose que je voulais.

_Tu l’as accepté ?_

Non.

Il sourit, presse sa jambe contre la mienne, tout son corps, il le love un peu plus près et c’est très fort. Il ne bouge jamais sans but, il réfléchit tout le temps. Il y a de la conscience et du sens dans chacun de ses gestes, de ses regards et quand je sens ses hanches plaquées un peu plus contre les miennes, ça s’illumine partout dans ma tête, c’est intime, tendre, excitant, ça me fait rougir et il ferme les yeux pour me laisser tranquille. Je reprends :

Je n’ai rien accepté, je vis dans ma tête dans des rêves je continue à me raconter à espérer et à ressentir ces trucs, parce que je suis là, on est là, à quoi ça va me servir d’être raisonnable entre les murs ? Mais un jour, ça viendra. Je l’accepterais et j’avancerais, et j’aimerais encore. Parce que je ne dis pas que je n’aimerais plus, seulement plus comme ça. J’aimerais sans que ça m’écrase. 

J’aimerais lui demander s’il a aimé comme ça. Il me raconte peu de son passé, il y a quelque chose chez lui, une drôle de lumière, blanche et opaque, qui donne l’impression qu’il n’en a pas, qu’il a toujours été ainsi et je ne fantasme pas spécialement sur les mecs qui n’ont rien connus mais j’imagine qu’il y a quelque chose de beau là-dedans, comme une page blanche, la peur et la révérence à l’idée d’écrire dessus.

Lui écrit à nouveau :

_C’était quoi, que tu voulais et que tu ne peux pas avoir ?_

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. C’est si simple et si bête, s’il ne comprend pas ça me rendra triste. Je hausse les épaules, je sens déjà que ça me serre derrière le nez, comme quand on va pleurer.

\- Être compris, et accepté. Entièrement. Même à moi-même, je ne peux pas donner ça. Personne ne peut. Pas entièrement.

_Je ne veux pas croire ça. Je ne peux pas croire ça. Non. N’importe quoi. C’est nul._ Ou quelque chose d’approchant. Il fait non de la tête et je suis trop embrouillé pour décrypter les nuances.

\- Je sais. S’il te plait, pense que je suis aigri et que j’ai tort. Ne pense pas ça, aime, sois blessé, vis les choses à ta manière. Je le fais encore, je le ferais encore. C’est juste que pour l’instant, je me sens seul, le genre de solitude qui est comme une faim, que rien ne peut combler. Et je suis désolé, c’est peut-être trop nul de te dire ça à toi, alors que t’as là et que tu… Que je…

Mais aimer ça ne rend pas moins seul, et être aimé non plus, ça ne change rien à cette solitude-là, tu comprends ?

Et j’essaye de croire que si mais soyons sérieux, si tes mains à toi, tes mains douces et immenses ne peuvent pas alors aucunes ne peuvent, aucunes ne peuvent et ici ou ailleurs je vais rester seul…

Harry tient mon visage dans ses mains, le sien tout proche. Il forme les mots sur ses lèvres et mon cerveau met le son sur l’image juste avec le souvenir que j’ai de sa voix.

Il dit :

_Ne sois pas triste._

Puis il m’embrasse.

Sa langue à le gout du lait concentré sucré du petit déjeuner et de sa propre solitude. La pression de ses lèvres, la texture exacte de sa langue. La chaleur de sa salive. Son pouce aux commissures de mes lèvres, la sensualité de son corps quand il l’appuie un peu plus contre le mien. Il brûle les étapes comme s’il défonçait le plancher pour monter plus haut, plus vite. Quand il passe la main sur mon flanc, sous mon tee-shirt, je tremble sans plus savoir pourquoi.

Ça s’arrête là. Je ne suis plus triste, pour un moment.


	10. Trois fois

_Niall a de l’ecsta._

On fume des joints comme si c’était de cigarettes. Je ne fumais pas autant avant d’aller en prison, et j’aurais imaginé un trafic, mais pas de cette ampleur. Pas des couleurs et des parloirs sentant systématiquement la weed, pas des détenus roulant des joints sans se cacher et tout le monde s’en fout. Je ne sais pas exactement si c’est parce qu’ils ont essayés d’enrayer le problème et que ça n’a pas été possible, ou si l’herbe a tendance à nous rendre plus tranquille alors c’est l’inverse d’un problème. Peut-être les deux, toujours est-il que l’une des choses que je crains le plus quant à ma future réinsertion, c’est d’avoir des problèmes d’addiction. 

Mais autre chose que de l’herbe, je n’ai jamais essayé de ma vie.

\- Tu en as déjà pris ?

_Oui, plein de fois._

Et j’aurais pensé qu’Harry non plus. Il y a ce truc, cette innocence palpable, ou peut-être pas de l’innocence, quelque chose de fermé, de restreint et de froid que j’aime intensément. Ce n’est pas le genre de mec que j’imagine se droguer. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, j’attends qu’il donne suite à ses propos.

Il est arrivé il y a dix minutes dans la salle télé, il s’est aussitôt couché contre moi sur le vieux canapé. La salle est presque vide, la prison a reçu des ballons et tout le monde est dans la cour, même ceux qui généralement détestent sortir. Il ne se montrerait pas si câlin, sinon, il ne fait pas ça devant les autres, par timidité comme par peur des emmerdes. J’ai glissé la main sous son pull, sur sa taille, il a croisé les bras sur mon torse. Il est lourd mais ça me va qu’il m’écrase. Il écrit appuyé sur mon épaule, comme souvent.

_Il sort mardi prochain._

\- Et il fait une fête de départ ?

Rire silencieux,  _En gros_ .

\- Je n’en ai jamais pris.

_Tu veux ?_

\- Sais pas. Compliqué.

_Compliqué ?_

Je caresse son dos. J’ai tout le temps envie de le toucher et j’ai tout le temps peur qu’il ne parvienne pas à me dire qu’il n’a pas envie. On ne fait guère que s’embrasser mais pour les quelques fois ou ça va un peu plus loin, on a un code. Il serre ou tapote mon bras, mon épaule ou peu importe. Une fois ça veut dire oui, continue, deux fois ça veut dire non, arrête.

Il ne le sait pas mais trois fois, ça veut dire je t’aime.

\- J’y réfléchirais.

_D’accord._

Il cache son visage dans mon cou et ne bouge plus. Il fait la sieste blottit contre moi et j’ai peur,

Je suis très heureux et j’ai très peur parce que je pars dans deux mois. Ça fait quatre mois qu’Harry est là, j’ai l’impression de le connaitre depuis des années, je passe presque chaque minute éveillé avec lui, je n’arrive plus à me souvenir à quoi ça ressemble, vivre sans lui, une journée sans lui parler. Ça me fait trop peur. Sortir d’ici.

J’avais décidé de ne pas penser à l’avenir, pendant ces deux ans, de ne pas les passer à vivre dans le futur. j’ai vécu dans ma tête à la place, je ne sais pas si ça change grand-chose, mais j’ai essayé d’avoir une vie aussi à l’intérieur, les tatouages comme ça aurait pu être autre chose, je ne voulais pas sortir en ayant totalement perdu deux années qui ne reviendrait pas.

Mais maintenant j’ai horriblement peur parce que dans deux mois je pars et je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’y penser. Des pensées qui ne sont que des fantasmes insensés, et si je faisais des conneries pour pouvoir rester, et si une fois dehors je le faisais s’échapper, n’importe quoi.

Et puis j’espère que je l’oublierais, j’espère qu’il ne sortira pas de la case prison de ma vie, qu’il ne coulera pas sur les autres. J’espère qu’il me semblera un rêve trop beau pour être vrai et que dans deux mois et une semaine, je serais persuadé qu’il n’a jamais existé.

Il ne faut pas que j’y pense. Il faut que je pense à maintenant, à son corps contre le mien, à cette soirée ecstasy et à mes rêves quand je suis seul, la nuit quand je pense à lui quand j’imagine tous ces trucs même si je pense que mon coloc de cellule doit me détester, je suis sûr qu’il va finir par essayer de m’étouffer avec un oreiller et me dire d’attendre d’être à la douche pour me branler putain de merde OU EN SILENCE Y EN A QUI DORMENT.

Ça me soule d’avoir envie alors que pas lui, et il a essayé d’en parler avec moi une ou deux fois mais je n’ai pas osé, j’ai peur de lui dire des trucs pas cools sans le vouloir, j’ai peur de le culpabiliser ou de dramatiser. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser qu’il a été traumatisé et que c’est pour ça qu’il n’aime pas ça, même s’il dit que ce n’est pas le cas je n’arrive pas à penser à autre chose et ça me soule de penser comme ça, d’être con comme ça.

Alors la nuit j’imagine des trucs terriblement sensuels et sexuels et même trop trop fort trop fou trop tout, 

Comme ça la journée je suis bien, juste bien et ça me suffit et je ne deviens pas un emmerdeur.

Le dimanche précédant son départ, Niall distribue des cachets dans la laverie, à quatorze heures. On est tous dans nos cellules à vingt heures, alors nos soirées festives ont plutôt des horaires de gouter d’anniversaire. Harry en récupère deux et m’entraine dans un coin, notre coin, même si c’est pas pareil parce qu’il y a des gens. Il passe sa main dans les cheveux, les coiffe vers l’arrière et il me regarde d’une façon merveilleuse je l’aime je l’aime je l’aime.

Tu veux ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

_Tu n’es pas obligé si tu ne veux pas._

\- Ce n’est pas ça… J’ai envie. Je veux, mais il y a des points à considérer. Le truc, c’est qu’il faut que je fasse ça avec quelqu’un. Avec la bonne personne.

_Je t’écoute._

\- Je veux… Me sentir en sécurité. Je veux savoir que si je fais un bad trip, il y aura quelqu’un pour me ramasser, me rassurer. Mais sans que j’aie l’impression d’être un poids, sans que la personne me fasse sentir que je suis chiant. Sans qu’elle soit exaspérée si je m’accroche à elle et lui dit que je suis en train de mourir, qu’elle ne pense pas que je lui gâche son expérience. Si je n’ai pas ça je ne pourrais pas.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à parler comme ça, quelque chose dans son expression peut être, dans la façon dont il continue à me caresser les cheveux et à me regarder avec douceur, dont il me fait oublier les autres autours, le monde entier.

\- Si je pouvais avoir ça je crois que j’aurais un bas trip exprès. Je veux dire, est-ce qu’on n’a pas tous besoin de ça ? De pouvoir faire ça, de quelqu’un qui nous serre de toutes ses forces et qui nous dise…

Ce n’était pas calculé. J’ai juste dit ce que j’avais sur le cœur sans y réfléchir mais maintenant il me prend dans ses bras, il m’entoure complètement, il me serre très fort jusqu’à que je ne puisse plus bien respirer.

Et je l’entends murmurer avec sa voix, sa vraie voix extérieure, celle qui racle douloureusement dans sa gorge et qui me coupe le souffle parce que c’est seulement la deuxième fois que je l’entends et que la première était il y a plus de deux mois.

Sa voix qui murmure :

\- Tu n’es pas en train de mourir.

Puis il pose le cachet sur sa langue, il me le donne avec un baiser.

Je ne fais pas de bad trip. Je passe l’après-midi à me balader à Paris avec Harry. On va à un dimanche à Paris boire un chocolat chaud, on parcourt les salles du musée du moyen-âge de Cluny, on fait les bouquinistes, on essaye des fringues dans une friperie, on boit des cocktails avec des noms de féministes célèbres dans mon bar préféré de la rue Mouffetard. 

Je ne sais même pas où on est. Je raconte tout ça pendant ce qui semble des heures et je vois tout, je ressens tout comme si c’était vrai.

Puis Harry raconte.

Sans parler ni écrire, mais je comprends tout, ses gestes ses expressions ses regards, j’entends tous ses mots dans ma tête comme s’il les murmurait à mon âme.

Il raconte des choses absolument horribles. C’est lui qui fait un bad trip, pas moi. Il pleure. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Alors je me remets à raconter. Je ne sais même plus quoi. J’essaye de contrer les horreurs qu’il murmure peut-être à mon cerveau ou alors j’invente, parce que je vois tout comme si j’avais été présent.

Nos voix s’entrechoquent, sa bouche à un gout de larmes, salées et poussiéreuses, comme la tequila.

Trois nuits par semaine, 

Qui a commencé à chanter ça

Trois nuits par semaine c’est son corps contre mon corps et on danse trois nuits d’affilés de quinze à seize heures. 

Je trouve la solution et je l’oubli, je lui explique comment faire pour qu’il reste toujours avec moi et il rit, il se moque de moi.

Il coince ses cheveux entre son nez et sa bouche pour faire des moustaches, il découpe des cerises dans du papier et se les coince sur les oreilles.

Je sors trois fois son bras, trois fois sa main, sa hanche, encore et encore et je sais qu’il comprend parce qu’il a les joues couleur de lait fraise. Je le prends en photo en cadrant avec mes doigts et je dis

_Je ne t’oublierais jamais je ne t’oublierais jamais je ne t’oublierais jamais je ne t’oublierais jamais je ne t’oublierais jamais_

_Jamais jamais jamais jmais jamais jamais ajamis ajamsi ajamsoa sjamaos ahamsia sjamsoas ajslaosa snalsoasn asjamsia sajslais asmaisa sniasmais_


	11. Vrai ou pas vrai ?

C’est le dernier mardi soir. Le prochain, je le passerais chez ma mère, dans mon lit et j’ai beau repousser la réalité de toutes mes forces elle ne veut pas s’en aller. J’essaie d’en parler avec Harry plusieurs fois mais il dit toujours  _Non_ , quand j’insiste  _NON_ et je préfère ne pas insister même si j’ai le ventre tordu et plus assez d’air pour vraiment respirer, librement.

Alors je pleure.

Allongé contre lui sur le canapé au lieu de diner, dans le relâchement des mardis soirs, des départs, n’en ayant plus rien à faire de rien, seulement cette pression dans mes côtes, je pleure la tête dans son cou parce que j’ai peur, j’ai trop peur et je n’arrive plus à réfléchir, à décider. Je ne sais plus quelle attitude adopter, si je dois être fort ou me laisser aller, si je dois le faire rire si je dois agir,

Je pensais que j’aurais un plan, au moins une façon d’agir, une réflexion pour ne pas me noyer mais je n’ai rien trouvé, j’ai laissé les jours passer la main dans la sienne comme si on pouvait ralentir le temps, comme si on ne le brûlait pas plus vite qu’il ne passe à se regarder comme ça.

J’entortille mes doigts dans ses manches, il essuie mes larmes avec ses paumes et ses pouces, sans sourire. Il n’a pas vraiment l’air triste, seulement égal, et loin, quelque part ou je n’ai pas accès. Ce n’était pas une histoire de comment j’allais le pousser à parler à nouveau, alors, de comment j’allais le sauver de son silence ou je ne sais quoi. Il est quelque part ailleurs, quelque part ou je ne peux pas aller. Il soupire et je voudrais devenir minuscule et rentrer à l’intérieur de lui, aller ou vont tous ses soupirs, dans ses poumons remplis de nuages gris et de lumière blanche diffuse, d’une solitude comblée par autre chose qu’une autre personne.

Il m’embrasse dans le cou, il m’appuie contre lui avec ses mains chaudes. Je peux disparaitre dans la matière de son pull, dans le gout de mes larmes un moment.

Je pleure encore quand on retourne aux cellules, à l’intérieur, avec des reniflements et des cils écarquillés comme quand on sort de l’eau. Je sanglote le visage appuyé dans mon oreiller jusqu’à ce que mon co-détenu me dise d’arrêter de chialer putain je ne peux pas dormir là

Au petit déjeuner, quand Harry frotte son visage chiffonné de sommeil contre mon épaule et qu’ils amènent les nouveaux, je suis calmé. Je n’ai pas vraiment pris de décisions, si ce n’est que je veux qu’il me parle, je ne veux plus entendre NON et arriver jusqu’à mardi prochain sans avoir rien décidé.

Mais ça ne marche pas comme je voudrais.

_Non._

J’insiste, il regarde ailleurs. Il coupe la communication en faisant ça, s’il ne me regarde pas je ne peux pas savoir ce qu’il pense, ce qu’il veut dire. Ça me donne mal au cœur. Je ne peux pas passer la semaine qui vient à avoir peur et mal comme ça.

\- Mais s’il te plait… S’il te plait s’il te plait s’il te plait…

Je pleurniche, je ne sais pas si j’essaye d’être un peu mignon, un peu bébé, un peu Allleeeez steuplaiiiit, les mains autour de son bras à la table de la bibliothèque, à le tenir à avoir peur qu’il m’échappe trop vite.

\- Mais qu’est ce que tu vas faire, hein ? Tu vas juste ne pas vouloir parler de mon départ jusqu’à quoi, jusqu’à mardi soir et on va juste se quitter sans savoir ce qu’on fait après ?

Pourquoi ça t’énerve autant, pourquoi t’es en colère comme ça, et puis, est-ce que ça t’importe ça t’importe forcément non ? Ou tu as déjà réfléchi de ton côté et…

Il griffonne le poing serré 

_On ne fait rien après._

\- Ça veut dire quoi, rien ?

Si j’avais eu plus de temps, j’aurais peut-être pu comprendre ce que ça voulait dire, ce truc resplendissant sur ton visage, quelque chose en triangle entre la pointe de ton sourire et les éclats dans tes yeux, j’aurais pu comprendre, tout comprendre de toi mais je n’ai eu que six mois.

_Pas de visites, pas de lettres, pas de souvenirs. Tu m’oublies._

\- C’est ce que tu comptes faire ?

_Non. Mais tu voudrais faire quoi d’autre ?_

Te faire sortir, avec un avocat ou une guérilla. Me faire condamner à beaucoup plus, passer les vingt prochaines années à l’intérieur avec toi. T’attendre, lettres et parloirs, avec une remise de peine tu pourrais sortir avant d’avoir trente ans. J’ai plein d’idées, même si je n’ai fait que les entasser pour ne pas voir ce qui s’annonçait vraiment.

\- Pourquoi je devrais t’oublier, et toi non ?

_J’ai bien le droit de penser à toi tant que je n’ai pas accès à la vraie vie, non ? Mais toi tu retournes à la réalité et je n’en fais pas partie._

Je n’ai pas d’arguments. Je crois que je sentais que c’était ce qu’il allait me sortir, même si je n’en voulais pas. Il devient plus doux, passe son bras autour de ma taille, le menton sur mon épaule. Soupirs, et baisers.

\- Je n’arriverais pas à t’oublier.

Si.

\- T’en sais rien.

_Dans deux semaines, tu penseras que tout est arrivé dans ta tête et dans un mois, tu en seras persuadé._

Et ce regard bourré d’étoiles qui dit

_C’est peut-être le cas_

_Je n’ai peut-être jamais existé_

_Jamais été là_

_Seulement dans ta tête pour te protéger._

Il me fourre cette idée totalement insensée dans la tête et si je sais quelque chose de lui, c’est qu’il est redoutablement intelligent, et tordu, et manipulateur s’il en a envie et que cette nuit-là, je ne pense qu’à ça, à si je suis fou et Harry n’existe pas, jusqu’à en réveiller mon voisin de cellule pour lui demander si Harry existe vraiment.

Il répond :

\- Qui ?

Puis :

\- Le mec avec qui tu traines tout le temps ? Comment ça « Est-ce-qu’il-existe » ? T’es un grand malade en fait…

Le lendemain, Harry ne reparle plus de ce plot twist débile de Je N’existe Pas Tu Vis Dans Ta Tête, Mec. Il fait comme si c’était un jeudi comme les autres, et j’ai peut-être plus conscience qu’avant que les minutes sont comptées. Mais on ne fait rien de particulier. Je lui lis des romans, sa tête sur mes genoux. Il s’allonge dans mon lit pendant que je fais mes derniers tatouages. Je dépense tout l’argent que j’ai sur le compte de la prison pour acheter des paquets de cookies et on les mange ensemble. Il m’écrit de longs paragraphes qui parlent de lui et j’ai la tentation de garder les morceaux de papier, de sortir avec mais j’ai peur de m’y accrocher trop, à l’extérieur, à ces petits morceaux de son écriture. Parfois je veux tout oublier de lui une fois les portes franchies, parfois je rêve encore à mes plans de le faire sortir, de l’attendre ou d’autres trucs.

Le dimanche au petit déjeuner, j’ai une salle tête parce que j’ai passé la nuit à rêver qu’il n’avait jamais existé et que j’étais fou. Alors je lui dis. Que je ne veux pas devenir fou. Que je veux partir d’ici avec quelque chose de lui, quelque chose qui me dira que c’était vrai. Que j’en ai besoin, ce qu’il voudra, il n’a qu’à y réfléchir mais j’en ai besoin.

Le soir, un peu avant le diner, il entre dans ma cellule. Il fouille dans le placard pour sortir mon sweat-shirt, celui sur lequel il a brodé les carpes. Je hausse les épaules.

\- Quoi, c’est suffisant pour penser à toi, c’est ça ?

_Non._

\- Alors quoi ?

_Table._

Je regarde le bureau. Mes petites affaires. Mon matériel à dessin. Mon matériel de tatouage. Oh. Je touche une des petites bouteilles d’encre du bout du doigt.

\- Tu veux…

_Oui. Ça._

\- Que je me tatoue ça ?

_Tous les deux._

\- Que je te le tatoue aussi ?

_Oui. Il y en a deux._

Deux carpes koï lovées l’une contre l’autre.

Il me demande si je veux y réfléchir et je dis que je n’ai plus envie de réfléchir, qu’il enlève immédiatement son tee-shirt, même si je ne me suis jamais tatoué moi-même et qu’il n’a jamais tatoué personne et que je vais me retrouver avec un poisson en forme de bite sur le torse mais je m’en fous

Je m’en fous tellement et

Je suis désolé, mais c’est vraiment privé.

Cette séance, parce que séance il y a eu, je ne peux pas la raconter. Ce que ça fait. D’être… Touché. Comme ça. Parce que je l’ai déjà vécu, d’avoir un tatoueur collé à moi mais quand c’est une personne

Qu’on aime qu’on a tout le temps envie de toucher qu’on ne peut jamais toucher assez

Qui vous enfonce des aiguilles dans la peau en vous regardant avec l’air angélique

Je ne connaitrais plus jamais ça de ma vie.

Et le tatouer lui, je ne peux pas raconter non plus. Ce n’est même pas parce que c’est privé, en fait, c’est parce que je n’ai pas les mots et que je n’ai pas envie de décrire ça mal. Sa peau. Le moment, avant la première aiguille, quand il en a eu fini avec moi ou j’ai dit non, je ne peux pas, j’ai trop peur de t’abimer t’es sublime t’es parfait je ne peux pas je ne peux pas

Sa voix dans ma tête qui dit

_Moi aussi je veux quelque chose pour me souvenir de toi_

Et après, quand on se met l’un l’autre de la crème et qu’on rit tout bas, les gouttes de sueurs les larmes les corps un peu tremblants,

Après je ne devrais pas lui dire mais je le fais quand même parce que quelque chose en moi vibre si fort, si fort :

\- Je pensais… Je savais que ça allait toujours me manquer un peu, qu’on n’ait jamais, fait l’amour. Mais, ça, c’était beaucoup plus fort. Que faire l’amour. C’était magnifique. Merveilleux.

Déjà mes mots sont trop lourds et banals pour dire la réalité de ses mains sur moi de sa marque dans ma peau déjà je les regrette, eux et le regard sur le côté qu’il a, un peu gêné, mal à l’aise, un peu désolé.

Je voudrais lui dire je t’aime, mais ça aussi ça semble bête, ça semble lourd face à la réalité aérienne et flottante, je t’aime, alors je ne le dis pas. A la place je dis :

\- Est-ce que mardi, on peut ne rien faire que dormir l’un contre l’autre, toute la journée jusqu’à que je parte ?

Il dit, ni oui ni non.

Il sourit juste.


	12. Terreur

Mais mardi, ce n’est pas ce que l’on fait. Quand minuit sonne et que mardi commence, mon dernier jour dans la prison, je ne suis pas dans ma cellule.

Je suis allongé tout contre Harry sur le lit de l’une des cellules d’isolement, le drap collé à ma peau en sueur, un bras autour de sa taille nue, l’autre main dessinant sur son épaule.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui.

Sa voix est rauque, murmurante. Je ne me lasse pas de l’entendre, je voudrais qu’il me raconte des histoires toute la nuit. J’ai peur qu’il se force, que tout ce qu’il fasse ce soir, les mots et le sexe, ce soit pour me faire plaisir. Même s’il m’a rassuré sur le sujet, la peur de lui faire du mal s’ajoute à la peur de son absence et en peignant ses cheveux avec les doigts, j’ai mal au cœur.

J’embrasse sa nuque, il se tourne pour me regarder, soupire. Il fait sombre, j’arrive à peine à le distinguer.

\- Et toi, ça va ? 

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J’avance pour l’embrasser, pour ne pas avoir à parler.

Un garde est venu me chercher dans ma cellule, juste avant qu’ils ne ferment les portes pour la nuit. Il ne voulait rien me dire, il n’avait même pas l’air de savoir. Il a juste dit « Viens » alors je suis venu, et j’avais peur. Je ne pensais même pas à Harry, alors que je n’avais pensé qu’à ça toute la journée.

Peut-être que me concentrer sur un futur manque de lui m’aide à ne pas paniquer à l’idée de retrouver une vraie vie, avec tout ce qu’il y a derrière ces mots. Mais bref.

Harry m’attendait assis en tailleur sur le sol de la cellule, avec ce sourire et ses bras tendus vers moi avant que la porte n’ait eu le temps de se fermer.

Les lumières se sont éteintes quand je l’ai touché. Il a dit :

\- T’as pas peur du noir ?

C’était comme un choc électrique. Comme l’image qu’on s’en fait. Plutôt comme un sursaut de plaisir, du coup. Rien à voir avec un choc électrique.

Ensuite, il m’a embrassé, et enlevé mon tee-shirt mais dans ma tête, ça faisait juste : « Parle encore. Parle encore parle encore parle encore je veux entendre ta voix le plus longtemps possible je veux l’entendre jusqu’à la fin.

Il s’est déshabillé. Il se raclait la gorge parce que ça lui faisait un peu mal de parler, il me racontait comment il avait fait pour qu’on puisse se retrouver ici. Son jean était si serré qu’il a dû le retourner entièrement pour le retirer et ça l’a fait rire et moi,

Moi il y avait trop d’informations qui m’arrivaient en même temps et quand il est arrivé vers moi, en caleçon, avec son très beau corps dans la pénombre, la carpe koï brillante juste en dessous de son corps, j’ai voulu lui demander, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus parler mais j’ai dit :

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire l’amour.

\- Là j’ai envie.

\- Parce que je vais partir ?

\- Oui.

Il était entreprenant, ses mains sur ma taille, sa langue sur ma nuque. Après il l’était moins et je n’arrivais pas à savoir, comme si dans le noir je ne pouvais pas le saisir, ou es-tu, qui es-tu ?

\- Toi, tu n’as pas envie.

\- Je n’en sais rien… Pardon, je ne m’y attendais pas. Je ne sais pas… C’est à cause de ce que j’ai dit hier ?

\- Pas à cause.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te forces pour me faire plaisir.

_Ce n’est pas ça._

J’adorais sa voix mais je crois qu’elle me faisait peur et je crois que ça m’a fait du bien, qu’il reprenne ses gestes et ses regards et toutes ses façons de s’exprimer que j’avais apprises au fur et à mesure.

_C’est quoi, alors ?_

Le lit est étroit, mais c’était agréable pendant qu’on faisait l’amour, ça et le froid, la sensation à chaque fois que la couverture glissait de mon dos. Maintenant j’ai trop chaud mais je préfère ça,

Quand j’aurais froid je vais avoir envie de recommencer et je ne sais pas si c’est envisageable.

_J’ai envie de toi. J’ai envie de le faire, de l’avoir fait, je ne l’ai jamais fait, je veux le faire avec toi. Je ne me force pas._

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr ?

_Suffisamment sûr._

Alors on a fait l’amour.

Sans capotes, parce qu’on n’en avait pas. Je me dis qu’avec un mec puceau, je ne risque pas des masses, mais je sais bien que c’est une connerie quand même. Dites-le au gens qui s’occupent des prisons, qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise. Des présos en libre-service svp, parce qu’ici y en un qui a la chtouille, la moitié de la prison finira par l’avoir, et un certain nombre de gardes aussi.

J’ai pensé à Liam pendant un instant, quand Harry a commencé, parce que c’était la dernière personne avec qui j’avais été et quelque chose en moi est devenu très froid, comme si mon corps se tendait et attendait, mais ça n’a pas été comme avec Liam.

Harry, c’était comme Harry, c’était comme une première fois, 

La débandade le rire la gêne les mots d’amour ses mains si belles

Et recommencer et sa douceur a en supprimer toute forme de douleur, juste sa douceur et ses murmures, tous, absolument tous précieux, se bousculant dans mon ventre, chaque bruit traduisant son plaisir et après, la main sur mon ventre mouillé, à demander :

\- C’était bien ?

_C’était parfait._

Harry après l’amour me tient serré contre lui, sur lui. Il répète :

\- Et toi, ça va ?

\- Pas trop.

Ses bras me serrent plus fort, je ne peux pas me passer de ça. Je ne m’étais jamais endormi comme ça, autant en sécurité contre quelqu’un mais je vais chercher cette sensation chaque nuit suivante, chaque nuit passée loin de toi je vais te chercher dans mes draps dans les corps suivants je vais chercher cette possibilité,

_Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?_

\- J’ai peur.

_De retrouver la vraie vie ?_

\- Et de te perdre au passage.

Il ne soupire pas comme il l’a fait à chaque fois, pas cette nuit. Il m’embrasse avec son indolence habituelle et quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose de nouveau. Je renifle. J’ai envie de pleurer, je sais que je pleurerais bien avant le chant du rossignol. Il appuie son tatouage contre le mien comme pour me dire que ça n’arrivera pas, alors je pleure, longtemps et pas très fort.

Après on refait l’amour, de la même façon, ses gestes sinueux, languissants, fatigué. Il s’arrête avant la fin, figé la tête en arrière dépassant du petit lit, ses mains serrées sur mes hanches. Il se retire lentement, un moment je reste au-dessus de lui. La pièce entière sent l’odeur de son corps, de sa peau, de son haleine. Il touche ma joue, il murmure et je sens la texture de sa voix dans la pièce, je peux la voir derrière mes yeux clos, la profondeur de cette voix qui semble venir de ma tête, de mon cœur.

\- Je suis triste aussi, maintenant.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu connais la chanson de l’alouette ?

Je fais signe que non, me rallonge et tire le drap sur nous.

Il chante tout bas et je m’attendais à un vieux chant romanesque, quelque chose de classique et d’ancien, mais c’est la chanson de Roméo et Juliette. Celle des amants au petit matin, après avoir fait l’amour pour la première fois et avant d’être séparés peut-être pour toujours.

Celle qui parle de dormir dans tes bras

De mourir avec toi.

\- Tu es fatigué, mon amour.

\- Je ne veux pas m’endormir… Je veux rester à parler avec toi.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que l’on puisse dormir l’un contre l’autre ? On parlera demain.

\- Tu parleras encore, demain ?

\- J’essayerais.

Je sais qu’il ne parlera pas. Mais je suis épuisé et j’ai seulement envie de me taire, de fermer les yeux, de m’enfouir dans sa chaleur, d’avoir, rien qu’une nuit, ses bras autour de moi.

\- Harry… ?

_Oui ?_

Le bruit des mots bloqués dans ma gorge, la tension dans mes épaules. Il m’embrasse, endormi déjà. Il sait. Il répond :

\- Moi aussi, je t’aime.

-

La lumière s’allume brutalement après la nuit. On s’habille côte à côte, mollement. Gueule de bois sentimentale. Le garde qui m’a emmené la veille vient nous ouvrir, il ne fait aucun commentaire. On marche lentement vers le petit déjeuner, main dans la main. Je tape dans le montant de la table en m’asseyant, grimace. Harry hausse un sourcil, une expression fanfaronne collée sur le visage.

_Alors ? T’as mal quand tu t’assois._

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça non plus, abruti…

_Je suis sûr que si._

C’est une journée comme celle que l’on avait avant et que je devienne obnubilé par mon futur départ. Une journée normale. Ou il me fait rire. Ou on s’embrasse, ou on dessine et bouquine, ou on se parle longtemps en silence.

La seule différence c’est qu’un peu avant l’heure du diner, je récupère mes affaires que j’ai déjà préparées les jours précédents. Harry m’aide à les porter jusqu’à la dernière grille à laquelle il a accès. Il la fixe, sans expression. Je glisse la main dans la sienne.

\- Harry ?

Il tourne son visage vers moi. Dessus, je vois toute sa peur à lui, qu’il a essayé de me cacher jusqu’à maintenant, jusqu’à la fin. Sa terreur d’être laissé seul ici, flagrante sur ses traits d’enfant. Sa main crispée dans la mienne.

Ça ne dure pas longtemps, il se reprend le temps de me serrer dans ses bras, de m’embrasser une fois et encore une fois, un dernier baiser et un autre pour que ça ne soit jamais vraiment le dernier.

Il me souhaite bonne chance, les mots formés à la surface de ses lèvres. Il m’embrasse encore et j’essaye de graver dans ma mémoire les sillons sur ses lèvres et sa langue, ses doigts sur ma nuque, son parfum surtout son parfum plus que tout, puis il recule.

Je ramasse mes affaires, c’est terminé et je ne peux pas oublier ce que j’ai vu.

Ce regard de terreur.

Qui m’empêche d’avancer même si mes pieds le font quand même,

Même si dehors ma mère m’attend, même si je pleure beaucoup le soir au diner, sans savoir si je suis triste ou heureux ou soulagé ou dévasté, je pleure seulement.

Je pleure et je pleure et je pleure et je n’arrive pas à

Ressentir je n’arrive pas

Même quand les semaines passent je n’arrive plus à 

Ressentir et

Je mets longtemps à admettre

Qu’Harry m’a enfermé à l’intérieur, avec lui,

Que s’il n’est pas près de moi je ne suis pas libre,

Qu’il n’y a rien que je puisse faire

Seulement pleurer

Pleurer et pleurer encore

Pour le moment. 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai passé toute l'écriture à me demander s'il y aura une autre fin que celle qui m'était venue à Shanghai, assis sur un banc, quand j'ai eu l'idée de cette phrase de fin, avant tout le reste, cette idée d'être enfermé à l'intérieur, même une fois que Louis était sortie. J'ai l'impression que ça arrive souvent, d'imaginer un texte par la fin, d'avoir cette idée et de devoir écrire tout ces mots juste pour aller jusqu'à cette idée.
> 
> Voilà. J'ai écrit cette histoire pour sortir de ma tête plusieurs choses qui y étaient depuis des années, pour faire place nette avant de commencer à relire et corriger le roman que j'ai écrit pour le NaNoWriMo 2019, qui est probablement ce que j'ai écrit de plus important dans ma vie. J'espère vraiment ne pas découvrir en l'ouvrant qu'en fait, c'est pas terrible.
> 
> Non vraiment, j'ai super peur.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu. 
> 
> @Handsbruised


End file.
